Dangerous Games
by Stokely
Summary: Dom is known to be a player...but what if Letty turned the tables? Rated for language and sexual implications...
1. the New Guy

Letty watched as a blonde biker chick rubbed up against Dom. She felt her eyes blaze dangerously as her man flirted with all the girls at the raceway. This event happened once a year where they had unofficial races at the speedway. And Letty didn't like it one bit, because racing usually meant all the drivers brought their slut girls. You know the ones wearing tight skirts and industrial strength make-up. The ones you always wanted to punch as a teenager.  
  
Leon noticed where Letty was staring and hastily walked over to Dom and elbowed him in the ribs. Dom looked over at him.  
  
'Hey man, chica's watchin'. I'd roll it in.' he said just above a whisper. Dom looked over at Letty, who had her arms crossed and had a very angry look in her eye. She turned on her heel and began to walk away, when she felt a firm grip on her ass. She turned and was starring into Dom's eyes.  
  
'Hey baby.' He said leaning down, about to kiss her lips. However Letty turned her face so all he could kiss was her cheek. 'Letty?'  
  
'I.I gotta go Dom. My race is next.' She said looking down, backing away. 'I'll see you later, okay?' She walked away and Dom stared after her. He was still his girl. It wasn't like his fooling around ever meant anything.  
  
'Next racers are Letticia Rodriguez and Riley Watson.'  
  
'What a pansy ass name.' Letty muttered to herself as she walked over to her car.  
  
'Glad you like it.' She turned around, ready to start slinging insults at her next opponent. But when she turned, all she managed to do was drop her mouth open a bit. He was gorgeous! He had bright green eyes and blonde brown hair and a killer smile. He stuck out his hand. 'I guess you're Letticia.'  
  
'Letty.' She said taking his hand. 'That's the name of the girl who'll be leaving tire treads on your face.' She still had to keep up her bad girl image, even if he was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. But Dom always placed first.  
  
'We'll see.' He said winking at her. Letty blushed a bit. What was he playing at? She'd just insulted him and yet he was hitting on her. Weird. Letty took back her hand and got in her car. He did the same, still smiling.  
  
'On my count!' Yelled the ref. 'Three.two.one!' The two cars made a great start and were neck and neck. Letty was pushing the petal down as hard as she could and as they got to the ¾ point she put on the NOS and raced over the finish, swerving into a stop position. She got out as Riley crossed the finish.  
  
'Wow. Good run. You're an awesome racer.' He said getting out of his car. Letty felt her cheeks tint a bit. It had been a while since any one had said that. Even Dom.  
  
'Thanks.' She said, trying to hold her face straight instead of smiling. 'You weren't bad either.' She said, weakly attempting to compliment him. He smiled.  
  
'Not as good as you. So I guess you might let me buy you a beer over at the dome.' He said hopefully, still grinning. Letty thought about this. Dom was known to be overprotective and he didn't like it when other guys looked at her. She looked down the road at Dom, who was taking with a brunette in a red halter. She shrugged. Might as well.  
  
'Sure.' She said, following him over to the dome. After about an hour, she found that Riley was a really nice guy. Not some badass punk, more like a naive nice guy that usually got beat up in high school for lunch money. But his body was well toned and athletic. Not Letty's type romantically, but he was okay as someone to talk to. At least he listened. They talked about cars and life. It turned out that he worked at a car dealership and had a girlfriend. No surprise there, Letty thought. Probably some preppy ex- cheerleader who's sickeningly sweet and whose goal in life was to cure the common cold. Typical.  
  
'How about you? Do you have a guy waiting for you out there by the track?' He asked taking a sip of his beer. Letty looked out the window and saw Dom getting ready to race, an Asian chick standing next to his car. She felt her jealousy and rage rise but then it fell back down again as his car shot down the track. 'Earth to Letty?'  
  
'Huh? Oh.no.' she said finishing off her beer. He got her another one but they went out by the track to finish them.  
  
'Well, I have another race.' Riley said throwing his beer at a garbage. Letty smiled. Man, is he going to lose. 'I guess I'll have to see you again.' He said taking her hand. Letty's smile disappeared. Was he for real?  
  
'I guess so. How about.'  
  
'Letty!' she turned at the sound of her name and saw Dom walking over to them. He wasn't smiling. Letty looked down at her hand and quickly pulled it away from Riley and shoved it in her pocket. She looked down at the ground and away from Riley.  
  
'Hey Dom.'  
  
'Come on. We're leaving.' He said, not taking his eyes off Riley. He stared at him with a look of loathing. Riley wasn't smiling at Dom either.  
  
'I'll see you later, Letty.' Riley said turning and walking toward his car. Letty smiled a bit and then looked up at Dom.  
  
'What the fuck was that?' Dom said stepping in front of her line of vision. 'What do you mean?' she said turning away, but suddenly she felt Dom grab her arm and turn her back around.  
  
'I mean your little hand fucking holding session with that sick fuck. You going after pansy asses now?'  
  
'It was nothing. He just bought me a beer.'  
  
'The only guy that touches you or your body is me.' Dom said firmly. Letty looked at him like he was being unfair. She then looked away and began to turn away again. He saw this and his face softened a bit. 'Come on baby, you know I love you.' He wrapped his arm around her hips and hugged her close. Letty smiled a bit and threw her arms around his shoulders and breathed deeply. He then followed through with his promise and took her home, still holding her in his arms. 


	2. Big Mouth

'Dom get your ass over here!' Mia yelled. Dom came in a bit rushed wondering what Mia sounded so angry about. He came in looking at Mia who looked angry as hell. Shit.  
  
'What's wrong?' He said wiping his hands with a cloth. Mia held up a giant melted, twisted looking piece of metal. She dropped it with a loud clank. 'What the hell is that?'  
  
'It's your engine. You know, the one you topped out 180 with last race.' She said. He looked up.  
  
'Oops.'  
  
'Not funny Dom. That engine cost us more money then I would have liked. I don't think you'll be able to race on Friday.'  
  
'Mia, don't worry about it. I'll be back in my car by Thursday, hugging curves again.' Dom said throwing the rag onto a toolbox. Suddenly they heard a slamming door and in walked Letty, looking a bit mad.  
  
'And speaking of curves.what's wrong baby?' Dom said as Letty picked up a wrench and walked over to the new Supra in the shop.  
  
'Ask Vince.' She said now practically ripping the parts out of the car. Dom took her hand. She took in a few deep breaths.  
  
'Why don't you just sit down, otherwise I don't think that car will run again.' He said gently. Letty nodded, still angry and sat down. Vince came in with Leon, the two of them arguing, almost ready to pounce on each other and have it out.  
  
'What's going on here?' Dom said loudly, looking very sternly at the three of them. Both Leon and Letty were staring at Vince accusingly and Vince was matching their anger by staring at Letty. 'Well, is someone going to tell me?' Dom said forcefully.  
  
'She.' Vince pointed at Letty, 'she was out with another guy.' Dom looked over at Letty, his eyebrows closing together. Letty noticed the gap between his eyebrows was shrinking fast.  
  
'With who?'  
  
'Oh come on Dom! They were only.' Leon began.  
  
'With who?' Dom said even louder.  
  
'With that ass from the track. The pretty boy.' Vince said. 'I caught them in the park.'  
  
'Oh for fuck's sake, we were only talking.' Letty yelled, 'What the hell is it to you, Vince, it wasn't like I was doing anything.or do you get off on spying on your friends?'  
  
'Shut up you dirty tramp.' before Vince could say anything else, Dom had seized the neck of his shirt and threw him onto the floor. Vince looked up at him, paler than usual.  
  
'Don't say anything like that to my girl again.' He yelled pointing at him.  
  
'What the fuck man? I did you a favor. I told you about Letty's little get together. I beat the shit out of the jerk just to get her away from him.'  
  
'And in the process you hit Letty.' Leon shouted back. There was a ringing silence as all eyes looked to Dom. Even Leon regretted letting the information slip.  
  
'You hit her?' he asked calmly, though his face looked infuriated. Vince backed up a bit, obviously intimidated by Dom. No one was aloud to touch Letty. They couldn't hit her, they couldn't touch her romantically. If they did, Dom would probably get his revenge. He wouldn't necessarily physically hurt them, or beat them up, but he would get revenge. 'Dom, it was an accident. She was trying to stop me from hitting the guy.'  
  
***Flashback***  
  
'Like that you motherfucker?! That's what you get when you try to move in on one a my friend's girls!' Vince yelled hysterically threw punches. Letty seized his arm.  
  
'Vince let go of him you jerk.' She screamed as she tried to stop him. Suddenly Vince whipped around. And pushed her off him, though she would not stop.  
  
'Get off me bitch.' He hit her clean across the face so she was knocked to the ground. Then Leon grabbed his arms and pulled him away.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
'You hit her?' He repeated, taking a step toward Vince. Suddenly Letty got up and moved in the way. Her face was worried and serious.  
  
'Dom, it was an accident. He didn't mean to.'  
  
'Letty, do you get it?' Dom said, his voice raised a bit. 'He hurt you. And he had a choice, so get out of my damn way.'  
  
'Dom, I don't care! Really it didn't even hurt!' she lied as she took Dom's hand. 'It doesn't matter baby, I don't care.' Dom tilted her head up and gave her a short kiss. 'But honey, I do.' He said. Suddenly he pushed her out of the way gently.  
  
'Dom!' He lunged at Vince but was grabbed by Leon and Letty. They carried him back into his office as he persisted to try and escape. Vince was backed up to the wall and Mia was staring at her brother in surprise. He was always so controlled.  
  
'Okay Dom, mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?' Letty yelled as Leon pushed him into his chair. Dom stood up, and at his full height he was much, much bigger than Letty.  
  
'He called you a dirty tramp. He hit you. And he accused you of cheating on me. How much more am I supposed to take before I hit him?'  
  
'You never did this before.'  
  
'Yeah well shit happening and then my girl deserting me is too much.' He said in a low voice, falling back into his chair. Letty's angry face changed slightly. She walked up to his chair and took his hand.  
  
'You dumb shit, I ain't leaving you. And what's all this shit?'  
  
'Jesse almost dying and that cop and my Dad.' he looked up at her. 'You getting hurt because of me.' He put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes.  
  
'Baby, you know I'd do anything for you.' She said quietly. He grabbed her hips and picked her up, gently placing her on his lap. He stared at her, his thumb running over her face. She closed her eyes again and he smiled.  
  
'I'd do anything for you.' He said smiling a bit more. 'So it's not just the sex?' Letty opened her eyes and hit his chest softly.  
  
'That's more of a bonus. A big bonus.' She smiled, as their eyes met.  
  
'Well I think it's my turn for the massage.' He said standing up and carrying her into the backroom. She felt him begin to trace kisses over neck and her chest.  
  
'Damn. I always thought you were the one with busy hands.' Letty smiled as he kicked the door shut. 


	3. A Little Closer

Later that week was the race of the year and somehow Dom had managed to get a supped up engine in time. The minute he arrived he was flanked with girls, most of them mindless bimbos, the other percent were smart bimbos. He did what he usually did and touched them, flirting all the while. Letty was just about to go and clear them off when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
'Riley.' She turned and there he was. His lip had a small cut on it and his cheek was a bit red but other than that he looked just as handsome as he ever did.  
  
'Hey Let.'  
  
'I don't think I should talk to you. I've already done enough.'  
  
'Well I kind of feel like doing something life threatening today.' He smiled. Letty smiled back. The thought of those bimbos still lurched in the back of her head, but he seemed to distract her well enough. After a few moments of pleasant conversation (aka. cars) they were rudely interrupted by an abrupt voice.  
  
'So we haven't learned our lesson yet huh?' Letty turned and saw Vince and Leon standing in front of her.  
  
'Vince, give it a rest.'  
  
'No Letty. Have you forgotten about Dom. You're his girl, and this is what you do behind his back.' Vince nodded in disgust toward Riley. Riley looked over at Letty. He hadn't known about Dom. She supposed he was a bit surprised she hadn't told him.  
  
'Dom's girl? If I'm Dom's fucking girl then why is he off with those whores? Tell me that Vince. Or better yet, let Dom explain.' Letty yelled pointing into the crowd. A small crowd was gathering around them, listening to their argument.  
  
'Letty, are you a fucking idiot? Tons of girls love Dom and he could have his pick of any of them and yet he chooses you! What the hell's wrong with you?'  
  
'Vince, if you love Dom so much why don't you go and fucking marry him. But you'll have to get in line. After all he has all those girls in love with him.' She screamed. Now she was sure everyone was listening.  
  
'Shut the fuck up bitch. You damn slut, you don't know what you're saying.' and again, before he could finish, he was being punched and hit. But it wasn't by Dom. It was Riley. After a few moments of Riley and Vince beating each other up, they were torn apart by Dom and Leon and Hector.  
  
'Get out of here.' Dom shouted at Riley. 'You don't belong here, so what do you think you're doing?' Riley backed up, his lip bleeding again. He looked over at Letty. Dom pushed her behind him. 'Don't look at her. She ain't your girl.'  
  
'Dom. He was just trying to help.'  
  
'Shut up Letty. So now you're not only trying to move in on my girl, but my races? Go home pretty boy.' Riley gave one last look at Letty and then left, the crowd parting for him. Dom then turned to Letty and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
'So now I have to fight for you?'  
  
'No, Dom, I'm yours, but.'  
  
'Damn straight you're mine. And no blonde haired son of a bitch is going to do otherwise.' Dom's face was a mix of fury and hurt. Like Letty had betrayed him. 'Dom, he was just protecting me from Vince.'  
  
'I don't wanna hear about Vince or pretty boy or anyone. Just go stand with Mia.' Dom then walked away, toward his car and where Edwin stood; ready to start the money pile. Suddenly she saw a blonde haired girl start to creep up beside him.  
  
'Back off Barbie.' Letty said pushing the girl away from Dom.  
  
After the race, Dom stepped out of the car while the crowd closed in on him. Girls were trying to get in next to him, but for once he was pushing them out of the way. Where was Letty? She never missed a chance to jump on him after he'd won.  
  
Letty was sitting with Mia on top of Mia's Solara's hood. Letty was looking particularly grim and Mia was obviously trying to cheer her up. Dom walked over to her and picked her up and hugged her. 'Always my trophy.' He said pressing her hard into his body. Letty couldn't help smile. Whenever she was in his arms she felt like no one else could reach her. She felt like she and Dom were alone. She felt loved.  
  
They went home to their after party and as always, everyone was drunk, wasted and adrenaline was still running high off the evening's race. Leon was in the corner chatting up some pretty little brunette. Vince was passed out drunk on the dining room table and Mia was in her room studying. And Dom was left with his Latino sweetheart. With Letty. As unbelievable as it sounded, Dom hadn't paid any attention to any other girl except Letty. Girls would walk past him, licking their lips and shaking their hips and yet nothing happened. He'd just keep on staring at Letty. And she loved every second of it.  
  
Letty had noticed something other than Dom's staring. She'd noticed one girl that had tried to get his attention all night. She'd walked past them at least ten times already and she was standing in the middle of the room, in full view of Dom. If Dom hadn't been so busy letting his hands travel all over Letty's body, he'd usually have no trouble zeroing in on a chick that slutty. She had short flaming red hair that flipped out and a petit figure. She was wearing a tiny black tube top and tight red pants and a silver chain belt.  
  
Letty was getting a bit annoyed by the fact that most people had left by one and this bitch was still there. She was still trying to catch Dom's attention by making little moves that showed off her body. But she'd look back at Dom to see if he'd noticed and then give a fury and yet pouting look. Dom was still transfixed with Letty.  
  
'Come on baby, let's go upstairs.' Dom finally said. Letty smiled as he got up and carried her up the stairs. She clung to him and kissed his entire face. Finally he got to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
'So what did I do to deserve this?' Letty asked as Dom kissed her neck. He looked up at her and pushed back some of her hair that had fallen across her face.  
  
'You're beautiful.' He said looking into her eyes. 'And you're mine. My girl.' Letty looked up at him. She knew he meant it, he had a sort of glazed look in his eyes and his face was serious. She felt him lower himself on top of her.  
  
'That's all I need to know.' She said before he covered her mouth, kissing her deeply. He then broke the kiss, burring his face in to her breasts, making her crane her head back. She felt his hands travel down her body and felt them begin to tug on her pants. She knew that this was going to be a long, long night. 


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Letty's eyes flickered open, the morning light falling across Dom's bed. She sat up and looked around. She wrapped the sheets around her body and lazily stumbled over to the dresser. She bumped her knee against the dresser as she pulled the clock from the surface. 'Shit.' She said putting the clock back and rushing over to the closet. It was already ten o'clock. Good thing she kept some spare clothes at Dom's.  
  
She arrived at the garage and hurried in, already in her work clothes. On the way in she punched Dom in the arm, almost making him drop his wrench. 'Why didn't you wake me up?' She said as she grabbed her toolbox from him and glared at him. Dom smiled playfully.  
  
'You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you.' He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
'Yeah, well, sleeping beauty is a bit cranky and wants to know what she's working on.' Letty said sarcastically, smiling. Dom pointed to the corner of the garage.  
  
'Someone turned in they're MRSpyder and they're engine is pretty busted up. Maybe check the piston rings or the spark plug.'  
  
'Or the valves or the crankshaft? Shit, this is going to be a long day.' Letty said taking her tools over to her post. Oh well, guess she had to pay her dues on the night before. She worked hard for the rest of the day, the car she was working on giving out steam and little spirts of condensation every half hour or so. After a long days work, it seemed like the car should have looked like it'd just rolled out of the dealership and yet it still looked like a piece of shit. Letty shrugged. Work hours were over. It was time for a little fun. And boy, was tonight gonna be fun. 


	5. Never Cry

Tonight was the huge party at the Toretto house. This wasn't just one of those after race parties where everyone gets wasted on shit. It's the party where racers from all over gather and get wasted on quality shit. When they swap racing stories and the one time of year Jesse gets laid. Yes this was going to be a hell of a party, and Letty was going to look her best.  
  
She got to the house an hour late, just for effect, so that she'd stand out when she came. The minute she opened the door, every male eye in the room was on her. Her hair was still done up in a messy bun, and yet it looked.clean and sophisticated. She was wearing a blue mixed jean halter that had one string around the back so that her caramel skin was in full view. She also wore her leather skirt and silver buckle belt with buckle up boots. To say the least, she was the classiest looking racer girl in the house.  
  
Now all she had to do was find Dom.  
  
She wandered into the kitchen where Jesse was sprawled on the floor, a girl with purple hair straddling him. They both looked up at Letty as she walked in and she smiled.  
  
'Jess, do you think you could do that somewhere else? I'm sure.uh.'  
  
'Erin.'  
  
'Erin, would prefer a bed.' Letty said with a wink. Jesse nodded and picked up Erin and carried her up the stairs, the girl giggling all the way. Letty shook her head and picked up a Corona and walked into the 'family room'. It was so crowded she must have be bumped into about ten times before she reached the other side of the room. Vince was in the corner, lying on top of a drunk Asian chick and Leon was talking with two brunettes, all three of them laughing, the two girls touching him anywhere they could.  
  
Letty came to a door and knocked twice on it. She then pushed it open and Mia was lying on her bed, looking at a picture. It was of the cop. Brian.  
  
'Still thinkin' of how it coulda been, Mi?' Letty said leaning against a dresser. Mia looked up in surprise and pushed the picture under a textbook. She then sat up.  
  
'What'd you mean?' she said. Letty smiled a bit.  
  
'You know. The cop.' Mia looked away for a moment and then back. 'You know what I mean Mia so don't even try to make me think anythin' else.' Letty walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
'What if I think.I love him.' Mia looked down, waiting for Letty to yell at her for being stupid. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.  
  
'I asked my mami the same question when I met your brotha.'  
  
'What'd she say?' Letty hunched over and her face went all funny and her voice turned raspy and high. Mia tried to suppress her laughter.  
  
'Now Leticia, don' you be thinkin' bout boys now.you have to go to college. And that Dom is going to get you killed one day, girl.' Letty squeaked out in what was an unmistakable imitation of her mother. Mia smiled. She felt a lot better.  
  
'I feel like you're my sis, Let.' Letty smiled at Mia's words.  
  
'And don't you forget it.' Letty said getting up and going to the door.  
  
'Letty.' Mia said quickly. Letty turned as she was halfway threw the door. 'Dom loves you. He really does. And don't you forget that.' Letty smiled one last time before she closed the door behind her. She wandered over to the stairs when her eyes wandered across to a familiar face.  
  
'Oh no, not you again.'  
  
'Is that anyway to greet a friend?' Riley said stepping forward. Letty smiled.  
  
'Ever heard of the term quit while you're ahead?' she said searching for signs of Vince or Dom. Riley gave a short laugh.  
  
'Don't worry, I already checked.' He said smiling. 'The trouble maker is already so wasted he wouldn't be able to pick me out of the crowd. And your man isn't anywhere in sight.' Letty suddenly frowned. She had a bad feeling about Dom not being where she could see him. That boy needed a leash or somethin'.  
  
'Uh, Riley, can you wait a minute, I gotta check on somethin' myself.'  
  
'What? Your man?'  
  
'Why do you keep calling him that? His name is Dom.' Letty was starting to get a bit irritated. Why was Riley being so.Vince like.  
  
'Well it's just that you put so much blind faith in him.is it cause you love him?'  
  
'What's with the questions Riley? And what if I do love him?'  
  
'Well he sure don't love you.'  
  
'What did you say?' Letty frowned. What the hell was this prick getting at? She had trusted him, but if she had to choose sides.  
  
'I mean just what I said.' Riley said looking a little bit tipsy. He must have had a few beers too many. 'Cause I saw that son of a bitch go upstairs with some Philippino skank.' Letty's heart sank. What if the Riley was telling the truth?  
  
'You're lying.' She said shortly, glaring at him. He snorted and started to laugh.  
  
'You wish, princess.' He said nearly falling over. 'Go and check if you like. Makes no difference. Your man is a lying, cheating fuck and no one, not even you, pumpkin, can change that.' Letty shook her head and ran up the stairs. She flung open door after door, revealing couple after couple, but none of the men were Dom. She came to the last door and she could hear the bed springs squeaking. She finally worked up the courage to throw open the door.  
  
'Letty!' she heard a voice yell, forcing her eyes open, 'Jesus Christ, a little privacy please!' Jesse yelled, trying to hide himself and Erin under the sheets. Letty couldn't help but smile. No Dom. No cheating Dom. Nothing could make her happier.  
  
'Um.Letty?' The girl asked meekly. Letty smiled.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Um.could you.maybe.leave?' Letty looked from Erin to Jesse and suddenly it hit her that she had just barged in on their sex. She suddenly turned a bit red.  
  
'Sorry.' She said as she closed the door. She then tripped and fell over something huge. She fell with a thud. She looked over at her feet and lying there was another familiar face.  
  
'Deryck?'  
  
'Letty!' There lay her best friend, Deryck, a blonde haired blue eyed, short and funny rock star that grew up with the street racing scene. 'What are you doing out here?'  
  
'What are you doing out here?' Letty asked finally noticing the girl sitting on top of him, who looked a bit annoyed at her disturbance.  
  
'Oh, this is Tori. You know...TORI...' The girl was slender with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Deryck's picking them nicer and nicer every year, Letty thought to herself. Then something snapped in her head.  
  
'Tori? Tori Diego?' Letty said staring at her. Tori's eyes unnarrowed. Then a smile crossed her face.  
  
'Letty! Is that you?' Both girls gave each other a hug, which wasn't comfortable for Deryck. When they broke apart, Letty was so surprised she couldn't quite find her words.  
  
'So you two are together?'  
  
'No shit.' Deryck said, smiling as he stared at Tori.  
  
'So what you two were just gonna do it? Right here in the hallway?' Letty smirked. Deryck smiled while he continued to rub the Tori's ass.  
  
'Well at least we're not doing it in the laundry room.' He grinned.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Letty said her smiled shrinking a bit.  
  
'You and Dom.' Tori spoke up, 'Having sex in the laundry room. You only went in fifteen minutes ago. I didn't think it was you at first but I guess it was.'  
  
'Yeah, why you out so soon.' Deryck joked, 'Dom not as good in bed anymore?' Letty however was not smiling. She hadn't checked the laundry room. Could it really be true that he'd taken his flirting another step? She got up without saying another word and walked toward the laundry room door.  
  
'Hey, hey Letty?' Deryck yelled after her, but his mouth was suddenly covered by Tori's. 'Fuck it.' He mumbled as he resumed his course of action.  
  
Letty, meanwhile, got closer and closer to the laundry room and she heard faint moans and yells. No way. No way Dom would do this. Please god let it just be some other dumb fuck and not Dom.  
  
Letty reached for the handle and opened the door slowly. She opened it about an inch and peaked threw. There was Dom, bucking some girl. She was pretty. Really pretty.  
  
Letty turned and slumped against the wall, too shocked to cry. She sat there a few minutes, listening to her man screw someone else. Someone that wasn't her. And she couldn't take it.  
  
Leon stopped chatting up the brunettes and looked over to the stairs. Letty was walking down and her face was blank. She almost looked dead, her whole body limp, her feet dragging down the stairs, her eyes lifeless and her hair ripped down from it's bun. She took no notice of anyone around her, even when the Riley kid tried to talk to her. She just opened the door and walked out.  
  
Leon followed and when he got outside he yelled 'Letty!' She turned and when he saw her face he knew it was bad.  
  
Letty never cried. Never in her life had anyone, not even Dom, seen her cry. No matter how badly hurt she was she wouldn't allow herself to cry, like it would make her look weak or something. She was a tough chicka and Leon felt bad. He felt bad that he had to be the first person to see her cry. 


	6. Trouble on the Streets

~*~ From now on I'm going to recommend music to play while reading these chapters. (Just to give the right effect) This helped me visualize and I hope it will help you too! Love ya'll! ~*~ Stokes  
  
Leon stood there, not saying a word. Then as if on cue, it started to rain, hiding Letty's tears as they mixed among the raindrops. Letty held her arms tightly around her small body as her clothes clung to her wet skin. Then there was another voice that pierced the night.  
  
'Letty!' Riley called as he ran out of the house, bumping Leon to the side a bit as he ran to her side. 'Letty, baby, are you alright?' Letty couldn't hold back and she sobbed and shook her head. Riley grabbed her and hugged her to his chest. 'Oh, Letty, I didn't mean to say those things! I never meant to hurt you!' Leon saw something that hurt even worse. Letty embraced Riley back. Dom was pretty much fucked at the moment. Poor Letty.  
  
'Leon.' Riley said. 'Tell Dom he can burn in hell, and if he ever tries to hurt Letty again.' Leon frowned, '.I'll kill him.' With that both Letty and Riley left, disappearing into the rain.  
  
Leon came back inside and sat on the sofa, sipping his beer. Even as the brunettes climbed all over him, he never stopped thinking about what Riley said. Kill him. That was a strong thought.  
  
The next morning, Leon felt his shoulder being tapped. His eyes snapped open and when he looked up, there was Dom. He sat up stiffly and grunted.  
  
'Morning.' He said in a low voice.  
  
'Where's Letty?' Dom said automatically. Leon thought about it for a minute. Should he tell his best friend that his girl had left with the pretty boy probably after catching him with some bimbo slut? Probably.  
  
'She went home.'  
  
'With who? She didn't have a car.'  
  
'With the pretty boy.'  
  
'WHAT?!' Dom practically exploded. Vince suddenly sat up and Mia opened her door to see what all the screaming was about. All eyes were on Dom and Dom's head was pounding. His girl.went home.with the pretty boy.  
  
'Dom, she.'  
  
'WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!?' Dom yelled again, this time Jesse's head peering down the stairs. Leon stood up. Hell yeah, Dom was his friend, but Letty was the one who introduced him into the team in the first place. She was his best friend too, and Dom was the one who fucked up.  
  
'She went home, because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants.' Dom was still fuming and his eyebrows were still knitted together, his chest rising and falling hard. Then he managed to spit out two words.  
  
'She knows?'  
  
'She saw man! She saw you and that slut doin' it. You really fucked this one up, now she's probably at home fucking that guy right now.'  
  
'SHUT UP!' Dom shouted as he hit Leon in the chest, knocking him to the sofa. 'Letty would never do that to me!' He yelled.  
  
'And yet you did it to her.' Leon said still lying across the couch. 'You do the math.' Dom stood there for a minute watching Leon stare right back at him. He then turned and walked out the door.  
  
'Dom where are you going?' Mia screamed after him.  
  
'To get my girl.' He said to himself. (* Listen to Rollin' the Remix by Limp Bizkit *)  
  
'Dom, don't do this dawg!' Leon shouted after him. But Dom wasn't listening. He pulled out of the driveway and sped off to Letty's house. And god help the guy who took her if he was still there.  
  
Dom pulled into the driveway at Letty's and stepped out of the car and slammed the door so hard that someone opened the door to see who it was.  
  
'Letty?' a high, squeaky voice came from the porch. Dom came around the corner and Mrs. Rodriguez coward away from him. 'Get the fuck out of here, you son of a bia.' before Letty's mother could finish she shoved out of the way. 'You bastard! You bastard!'  
  
Dom ignored her screams and continued up the stairs, a gun hidden in his jacket. He passed Letty's brother's room, and continued to Letty's room. He put his head to the door and heard bed springs squeaking furiously. He took in a deep breath as he heard a woman moan, and threw open the door, his gun clutched in hand.  
  
'What the fuck, brotha!' Letty's brother yelled as he fell off some Moroccan girl. Dom's breathing began to fall and he hid the gun again, turning on his heel. But before he got far he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned to meet a fist to meet a fist in his face. He stumbled back a foot and looked into the face of Letty's brother. 'I'm not gonna let you hurt baby girl, you hear me? If you ever do any shit to her again, I'll take you out on the street, motherfucker!' Sure, Letty's bro was big, but Dom was still bigger. He suddenly swung at Carlos, who wasn't ready for the blow. He fell hard and his mouth began to bleed. The girl had been standing at the bedroom door.  
  
'You're a fucked up motherfucker.' She said simply. Dom snorted. He then threw a rag at her and turned his back.  
  
'Make sure to clean up your man, whore.' And with that he left down the stairs, the girl screaming furiously at him.  
  
'You go to hell, you bastard, you son of a bitch! We'll see, I'll put ya'll in yo place!' Dom heard her scream. Man he wished he could just find Letty without all this shit. 


	7. Just Business

Dom finally got an idea that would help him to find that son of a bitch, Riley, and his beautiful Letty. The answer was so simple. Jesse.  
  
Dom rushed home and came barging threw the door. When he saw that every one had left, he figured they'd go to the garage. He quickly got back into his car and got to the garage in record time. He got out and found Jesse on the computer researching Chevrolet corvette stingray. Jesse got up with a start when he heard the door slam.  
  
'Dom. what are you doing here? Where's Letty?' Jesse asked standing up. Infuriated, Dom pushed Jesse to the side and started to type on the computer, too bad he had no clue what he was doing.  
  
'Dom man, Dom! Don't hurt the fucking computer!' Jesse pushed the chair away and started to click on the screen.  
  
'Jess, haven't I always been a good friend to you? Like a brother?' Dom said desperately. Jesse fidgeted and nodded.  
  
'Yeah, man. Like a brother.'  
  
'Do me this one favour.' Dom said sitting Jesse down in front of the computer. 'Find Riley. Find my girl. Help me get her back.' Jesse looked from the computer to Dom's sincere face and his face became determined.  
  
'Is Riley his only name?' Jesse asked.  
  
'It's Riley. Watson. That's that son of a bitch's name. Watson.'  
  
'That makes things easy.' With a couple of clicks, Jesse had found their man.  
  
'Well?' Dom asked. Jesse looked over at him and hesitated.  
  
'I dunno Dom. I don't have a good feeling about this.'  
  
'Tell me Jess!' Dom said grabbing Jesse's shoulders. 'Letty's my life. I can't lose her!' Again Jesse hesitated then nodded again.  
  
'He lives on 56th street. Number 420, apartment 4.' Dom nodded in graditude and stood up. But Jesse grabbed his arm. 'Be careful Dom.' with that Dom left and a few seconds later Jesse heard the squeal of his car tires as he sped off to the East.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile at Letty's ~*~  
  
'Hello is the police, I need to report Dominic Toretto.' said a distant voice in the back of a dark room. It was Letty's mother.  
  
~*~ At Riley's ~*~ (~*~ Play Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne ~*~  
  
A drunken Riley had just woken up. As he reached over for the extra strength Tylenol a lovely hand took a cold cloth and put it to his head. He looked up and it was Letty.  
  
' You know, next time you drink.don't barf in your car' her voice was quiet like if she was hurt about something. Now as looking up into her brown eyes everything flooded back.  
  
'Thanks I'll remember that one' he thought for a minute. ' I'm sorry' he said this very quietly ' I was very drunk and maybe.maybe it would have been better for you if you hadn't known'  
  
She jerked her hand away disbelievingly, 'It's better this way.that.that son of a bitch.'  
  
'No it's not.' Riley said looking down at his hands. 'It's not right. I hate to say this but I've seen him with you. The way he looks at you and touches you.' Riley closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. Letty studied his face. Was he serious? She was so angry with Dom, and yet he was sad he's told her anything. It didn't add up.  
  
'What are you talking about Riley? You know he was out of line and.'  
  
'Letty!' Riley said suddenly. Letty fell silent as he took her hand. 'Tell me you don't love him. Tell me you aren't madly do anything for this man in love with Dom. That you wouldn't marry him. that you wouldn't have his kids, that you wouldn't love him with all your heart until the day you both died. Tell me you don't love him and I'll take you away from here.'  
  
Letty's eyes softened. How could she say she didn't love Dom? She didn't even know she loved him so much until she'd seen him with that other woman. Did she love him? She didn't have time to reply before the doorbell rang.  
  
~*~ Back in Dom's Car ~*~  
  
Dom pulled into a small driveway. He looked up at the tall apartment building. It had four apartments, each with two floors. The building itself looked disgusting, dirty and paint was peeling off one of the sides of the brick building. The fire escape was rusted with age and one of the balcony doors was off its hinges, another screen door in its place. What a dump, Dom thought as he walked into the building. Trash and bags and clothes littered the hallway as he walked up the stairs to flight 4. He again gripped his gun in his pocket as he knocked on the door.  
  
A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned suddenly to meet two brown eyes.  
  
'Mia?' Dom asked. 'What the hell are you doing here?' Mia frowned and her face was fixed in an inpenitrable stare.  
  
'I'm not going to let you do something stupid Dom. Just think about this!' She said her tone low. Dom shook his head.  
  
'I don't believe this, Mia, I.' there were sudden voices from behind the apartment door and footsteps toward the entrance. Dom turned and watched the door handle as it turned and the door open. But it wasn't Letty or Riley who answered the door. It was.  
  
~*~ Gangsta Love by Eve and Alicia Keys ~*~  
  
'Brian?' Mia asked breathlessly. There he stood, the cop, the guy that they least expected to see. What the fuck was he doing there?  
  
'Dom, put down the gun.' he said, his eyes a fierce blue. Dom finally snapped back from shock and his eyebrows closed together. 'We gonna go threw this again?' Brian said. 'Put the gun down.' There was a clank as Dom threw down the gun and entered the home, walking up the stairs. Brian turned and as Dom got halfway up the stairs he pulled a gun on him.  
  
'Stop Dom..'  
  
'Brian!' Mia screamed putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
'Back off Mia.' Brian said not taking his eyes off Dom. 'Don't go up there Dom. Leave now.' Dom turned and he looked ready to kill someone.  
  
'Brian, I gotta get Letty. You don't understand!' he said, becoming exasperated by all these interruptions. 'So don't pull this shit on me!'  
  
'I'll go get her. Just stay down here and don't push me Dom!' Brian said firmly, his voice rising a bit at the last comment. Tension was high and Mia was looking from Dom to Brian trying to put it all together. Dom shook his head and started walking up the stairs again.  
  
'Dom! DOM! STOP!' Brian shouted. Suddenly there was a bang, as he pulled the trigger. The bullet soared threw the air and shot straight for the stairs. There was a crash as Dom fell to the side, knocking a few picture frames down with him. He fell down the stairs and lay face down at the bottom of the stairs. Brian was breathing hard and Mia screamed on loud long scream before falling to the floor.  
  
There was a loud crash and then Letty appeared at the top of the stairs. Her face was terrified and her whole body went limp as soon as she saw Dom's body at the bottom of the stairs. Oh god, she thought.  
  
'Dom!' She screamed as she ran down the stairs, 'Dom! Oh no, oh god no!' She fell over his body and pulled his shoulder so his whole body flipped over. Dom coughed and sputtered as he rolled over. 'Dom?!?' Letty said putting her hand on his face. She let her hands trace down his body. Where was the bullet?  
  
'I never shot Dom.' Brian said. 'I would never shoot him.' He walked over and picked up the picture frame. Among the broken shards of glass lay a bullet. 'Dom fell when he heard the gun shot and just fell down the stairs. You all right man?' he said giving Dom his hand. Dom took it and stood up.  
  
'Yeah.' He said shaking his head.  
  
'Letty?' Everyone looked up the stairs. There stood Riley, who was only wearing his boxers. Dom's eyes flashed dangerously at this motherfucker addressing Letty while wearing almost nothing. He gently pushed Letty from his arm.  
  
'Dom, don't do this.' Mia said from behind Brian but already Dom hand waved his hand at her to shut up.  
  
'Don't get into this Mia. You son of a bitch.' Dom started as he began up the stairs. Letty suddenly jumped in front of him.  
  
'Dom!' she said defensively, 'what is with you?'  
  
'He!' Dom exclaimed, his voice a little louder than usual, 'You and him. You two fucked for revenge, and baby I'm sorry but you don't have a reason to be up in that.'  
  
'Me?!' Letty yelled, 'I don't have a reason? Dom, give me your fucking reason for fucking that damn hoe at the party! Or do you have one other than you were horny?!?'  
  
'Just stay out of it, Let.' Dom said taking her hand, 'It was business.' Letty's eyes narrowed and she snatched her hand away.  
  
'Business? Is that what you're calling it now? Business?!?' she yelled uncontrollably.  
  
'She got me the car. The one that won me the race. Without it we'd be two thousand dollars poorer today.she made the condition that if I got the car.'  
  
'She got the sex?!?!' Letty shouted, 'I don't fucking believe this Dom! Now you're prostituting yourself for cars!?!' all of a sudden Letty hit him in the chest, pushing him back a couple feet. 'I hate you Dom! I fucking, swear to god I hate you! I wish me and Riley really had had sex and that you could feel what I felt when I saw you and that whore! I wish I never even met you, you.you.¡Usted puta masculina que coge, hijo de una perra!' Letty screamed as she pushed past him and ran out the door.  
  
(~*~ Letty said 'You fucking male whore, son of a bitch!' in Spanish ~*~) That's the end of the chapter.wonder where I'm gonna go from there.hmmm.anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this story so far! Leave me a review.PLEASE! And to all mah girls back home~*~¡Vamos a ganar nuestra raza siguiente! ¡Usted mis muchachas! L8er everyone! Love, Stokes 


	8. The New Crew

It had been exactly one week. One week since Letty had told Dom that she hated him. And the difference was very VERY visible. Dom slouched around a lot. He hadn't been to a race all week, just either stayed in his office, under the hood of a car, or in front of the TV at home. Mia was starting to worry, not only about Dom, but about Letty. She'd taken a bunch of clothes and stuff from her room and left the Rodriguez house. Dom knew. He'd called just about everyday, just to check if she had come back.  
  
Mia passed the couch carrying some laundry. A hand suddenly tapped her knee. She looked down into Dom's dead eyes. But now they were different.  
  
'Mia.' He said, his voice raspy after not using it much all week. Mia nodded. 'We're going to the races tonight.'  
  
That night, Dom was dead set on acting like nothing had happened. He rolled into the crowd like everything was normal. People crowded around him and girls were screaming out for him.like normal. He didn't need Letty. And yet it just wasn't the same without her holding onto him.  
  
'Hey Dom, where ya been ese?' Hector said taking Dom's arm. Dom shrugged.  
  
'Had to take a break.' He said shortly. Hector laughed.  
  
'First time for everything I guess. But while you were gone, some new hot shot team has been winning the races. They're fast holmes, almost too fast.'  
  
'Yeah, well, today they ain't gonna win right Dom.' Edwin said from his car. Dom nodded. There was the sound of cars approaching and the crowd parted before two cars and a motorcycle. These were the hotshots?  
  
The motorcyclist took of his helmet first. Or should we say her.it was that chick that was all over Carlos, Letty's brother. Then, the driver from the front car got out, again it was a girl. Some blonde chick that was at the party with Deryck. And out of the second car, wait. isn't that.  
  
'Letty?' Dom said frowning, a bit disbelieving. And out of the passenger side, came out Jesse's girl, Erin or some shit like that.but she didn't matter.all that mattered was that Letty was there.  
  
'God dammit, Cammi, when my car gettin' outta the shop?' Erin said to the biker chick. The girl shrugged and Erin slammed the door, 'I don't think I could deal, one more night in the passenger seat.'  
  
'Chill, girl, we gonna fix it up fine, as soon as we win some more money.' The blonde said as they walked threw the crowd toward Edwin, Hector and Dom. Letty had noticed Dom, but she refused to make eye contact. It made Dom feel a bit sick.  
  
'Tori, mah girl, how's it goin'?' Edwin said as the blonde walked up. They gave each other a short hug.  
  
'Not bad, how ya livin' Led Foot?' she teased as Edwin gave Erin and then Cammi a hug. It seemed that they're teams had been close or some shit. Didn't really matter, racing is racing and its all about the win.  
  
'Letty..' Edwin said, giving her a hug. 'How ya'll doin' girl?' Letty forced a smile, a smile only Dom could tell was fake. He knew her real smile, he lived for her smiles. But this one wasn't real. It was empty.  
  
'I'm doin' fine Edwin, and tonight I'm gonna make some money off one a yo skanks asses.' Edwin laughed.  
  
'That's mah Letty.'  
  
'Who we racin'?' Erin asked getting out her cash. One of the whore biker chicks snickered. Erin turned and gave her the evil eye. 'Can I help you gutter slut?' The girl stopped laughing.  
  
'It's just, the way you wrecked up your car last night, no chance in hell you be racin' tonight.' She said, a smug look crossing her face. Erin laughed.  
  
'Hoe, you don't be thinkin' I'd come to this race if I didn't have a car.' Everyone watched her as two arms wrapped around her waist. 'Hey baby.'  
  
'Hey Jess, you got the car?'  
  
'No shit.' Jesse pointed to his white Jetta. 'All yours babe.' He said handing her the keys. The same whore laughed again. Erin then shot her another kill look.  
  
'What now? Not your color?' Erin said coldly. Letty shook her head; it wasn't cool to get into fights with people at the races. Next thing Erin'll be fighting again. Not to say Letty didn't like fighting, it's just at the races, you'd lose respect for it.  
  
'Well, its just, you expect to win in that piece of shit.' Suddenly she was confronted by Tori.  
  
'Listen skank, you got a problem with my team, you gonna deal with all of us.'  
  
'Ohhh....I'm soooo scared.' The girl fake whimpered.  
  
'Quit pressin' your luck bitch.' Letty said. By this time there was a big crowd around them and Letty was watching from the sidelines, looking none stop at Dom. Why'd he have to be so damn, fuckin' FINE!  
  
'Listen Tori, this bitch is out of line. Let's get this shit on.' Edwin said tapping her on her shoulder. Tori backed off and began to walk away.  
  
'Oh, so now ya'll have a nigga tellin' you what to do, huh Torin?' the bitch managed to stifle a laugh before she found a fist to her face, knocking her to the ground. Before Tori could do anything else to her, Dom and Letty had both grabbed her and brought her to the side as she spat out words like 'bitch' and 'fuckin' whore'.  
  
'I bet all you can do is fight with all that fuckin' blonde hair.' The girl managed to spit out before she was again punched in the stomach by Erin, who was then picked up and carried away by Jesse.  
  
'You hoe! You better watch yo back, bitch! Watch yo back!' Letty screamed as she and Dom pushed Tori out of the circle.  
  
'Who the hell are these people and what are you doin' with them?' Dom said as he took Letty to the side. Letty shrugged his arms off her shoulders. It hurt to be so close to Dom and only be able to talk to him. She missed him holding her, the feel she got when they were together. But he had to learn.  
  
'Tori used to live on my street and our parents were friends.Jesse and Erin have been tight since a year ago, and Cammi I just met a week ago.'  
  
'Can you trust them?'  
  
'Can I trust you?' There was a long silence after all this was said. Dom gave a big sigh.  
  
'Letty, I wish I could take it all back....' Dom took Letty's hand and he kissed her cheek.  
  
'I know baby. But you can't.' Letty then turned and walked away, back to her new 'friends'. What the hell was Dom supposed to do without her? She was his life, she was his girl. Without her, it was like he was dead. He took a few moments to stand there, and stare at her as she walked over to her new 'team' and talked. She didn't look very happy, which made him feel a bit more needed. She was just so damn fine, wearing her leather shorts and flame boots and red halter with her hair up in a ponytail. Dom wished he could just pick her up and carry her back home and upstairs to his room.  
  
'Dom, man, you in?' Hector yelled. Dom pulled it all together and walked out onto his stage, this was of course the shit he lived for. First was the ladies race. There were four cars pulled up. Erin's, Su-Lin (a relative of Tran), Letty's and the slut that had been beaten down earlier that night. The plan was probably that one of the crew had to win and they'd share the winnings.  
  
'Okay, ladies. Start yo engines!' Hector yelled as Leon gave him the signal to start. His hand cut down threw the air and they were off. Letty was in the lead, right behind her were Erin and and the asian chick and then the hoe. It was an intense quarter mile, but they were rocketing down the strip so fast, split second timing was needed. The Asain chick was starting to pull up but the leader kept cutting her off, and the hoe was pressuring Erin from behind. Suddenly without warning, the hoe hit the gas and rammed right into Su-Lin. She spun out of control and hit Erin, sending them both into the other cars lining the streets. Su-Lin's flew right over one of the cars, but Erin managed to regain control and hit her first tank of NOS. The hoe was pressing onto Letty's car, probably ready to send her car into a wall of racers. Letty knew this and was going left and right, trying to shake her, but these actions were only decreasing her speed. Erin came up right behind the hoe and hit her hard right in the tail, which sent her spinning off down the track. But before Erin could get any farther, the race was over. Letty had won.  
  
'Vicious!' Edwin yelled as the hoe climbed out of her car. He then started to bark and howl. 'Yo, girl, you need to be put threw obedience school!' The crowd began to laugh.  
  
'Yo, fuck you all, you can all go to hell, I almost had these bitches!' Again she was pushed hard into her car. She just would never learn.  
  
'Never cheat at these races again, or try and take any of my team down, you here me whore?' Tori screamed. The girl spat at her and walked off cursing all the way. Su-Lin followed her, both of them glaring at Tori and Letty and Erin. They were talking to the remaining Tran Clan and they were all giving the girls malicious looks. But after awhile they just blended back in with the crowd.  
  
After three totaled cars, the races were called off. 'Listen everyone, there's no way we're gonna let anyone else race tonight!' Dom yelled over the crowd.  
  
'NO!' someone screamed. Everyone craned around to see Jesse bent over his Jetta, which had been put threw a lot of shit. One of the tail lights was missing and there was a dent in his bumper. 'What the hell did you think you were doing? My dad is gonna kill me!'  
  
'Come on Jess, it was the skank, not me....' Erin protested. But Jesse whipped around his face mixed with fury and hatred. Erin took a step back.  
  
'No wonder your other car got totaled, you can't fucking drive!'  
  
'Well, at least I take risks! That must be why you never WIN!' Erin screamed back. 'I don't need this shit! We gonna be movin' outta town anyway!' With that she turned on her heel and walked over to Letty's car and got in.  
  
'You're skipping town?' Hector repeated to Cammi, who nodded.  
  
'Not enough street scene for us. We found a great place to go.'  
  
'Is Letty going to?' Dom asked quietly. Cammi remained silent.  
  
'Listen, Dom, I don't know what crazy shit you did to Letty, but she ain't stayin' here. Not even for you.' Cammi then went over to her bike and the team pulled out and were gone within three seconds. That was it. She was gone. Letty was gone.  
  
Hey chicas? How do ya'll like my new chapter? Meh, it's okay I guess, and I'm really sorry if u don't like the whole 'new character thing' but I promise that you'll understand why I did it. Trust me, I hate it when people put new characters into the story, I usually just don't read those stories but this had to be done. Anyway, L8ah ya'll! Love, Stokes ~**~¡Hey a todas mis muchachas mueva hacia atrás el hogar, faltan el ya'll, promesa que seré detrás casero pronto! ¡Y entonces vamos a tener un partido impresionante! ¡Promesa! 


	9. Things I'll Never Say

~*~ At the House ~*~  
  
'What do you mean Letty's leaving?' Mia asked, her arms crossed as she leaned against the sink, watching her brother worriedly. He was pent up with anger and pain, he was just a time bomb and the time had finally come.  
  
'She's leaving the city. I fucked up Mi, I really stepped in the shit this time. God, how can she just leave?!' He yelled throwing his beer bottle against the wall. Mia ran over to him and grabbed his arms.  
  
'Relax, Dom.' She said. Dom sighed and slumped against the wall. 'Look, I love Letty too. She's like my sister Dom, and I don't want to lose her either. But Dom,' She made him look at her. 'We have to let her make up her own decisions. We have to trust that she'll come back to us on her own.' Dom then stood up and pushed Mia's hands off his arms.  
  
'Listen, Mia, I appreciate your words of wisdom, but you know I never listen.'  
  
'I know.' Mia said folding her arms again looking at the ground. 'I was hoping that would mean you're gonna go and stop her before she leaves and tell her how much you love her.' Dom looked over at Mia as she looked back at him, then he turned away.  
  
'Who says I love her?' he said looking out the window. Mia gave a loud sigh.  
  
'The way you act when she's gone. I mean when you're with the boys that's different, but when she's really far away and you don't know what she's doing. You act really different. Like you can't wait for her to come home.'  
  
**If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezin' you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes I'm wishin' my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say**  
  
~*Avril Lavigne 'Things I'll Never Say'  
  
'Letty, girl, what's up?' Erin said as she sat down, popping the top of her beer. Letty suddenly snapped out of her daze and looked up at Erin who had obviously finished up with the Pontiac Sunfire she had been working on. Letty shrugged and looked away.  
  
'What do you mean?' she said taking a sip of her own beer. Cammi had come to join them and pulled up a lawn chair.  
  
'Are you thinkin' bout that Dominic again?'  
  
'No!' Letty said immediately.  
  
'Oh.she is.' Tori said as she took a beer and sat on the hood of the Corvette she'd been working on. 'Come on chica, ya know we're your girls, tell us what's on your mind.'  
  
Letty sighed. She wished it were that simple. There were about a million things racing along her mind (no pun intended). Dom, the team, racing, Dom, her family, the garage, Dom, having sex with Dom, hugging Dom, talking to Dom, the awesome chilli dogs on the corner of Fifth and Main, and Dom. Dammit, her mind was just fixed on that boy and it was killing her.  
  
'Earth to Letty?' Erin said as Letty was jumped back to reality again.  
  
'Dom.' She said suddenly. She then covered her mouth and Cammi laughed.  
  
'We know you're thinkin' of Dom, Let, but what specifically about Dom?'  
  
'Everything.' Letty said looking at her beer. Sure the girls were a great team but she still missed her old team a lot more now that she was gone. She guessed that with Cammi and Erin and Tori around, what was her purpose? Techinically they were all just different parts of her. Erin was the sexy one, Tori the tough girl and Cammi the smart one. Letty had no purpose, which left her feeling unfulfilled.  
  
'Let, girl, your eyes give you away.' Tori said taking a drink of her Corona. 'Chica, you want him back.'  
  
'No I don't. I don't need him. I'm fine where I am.' To tell the truth, the girl's garage was a little less familiar and a bit smaller. It had everything the Toretto garage had except Toretto. Dom Toretto, her love interest since she was, what? Thirteen? Fourteen? That was what made working at the garage special. It was him.  
  
'Come on girl. We're takin' a trip.' Erin said as they all got up and walked over to their cars.  
  
~*~ At Toretto's ~*~  
  
'Come on man! We always have an after party!' One of the racers said as he and his girls came in. Mia stepped in front of their line of way.  
  
'No way, Benny, not tonight.' She said. But the racer merely laughed.  
  
'Where's Dom? We'll ask him.'  
  
'I'm right here Benny.' Dom said coming out of the kitchen looking a bit irritated by the line of racers and they're girls lined up in front of his house. 'You can take....What are your names?'  
  
'Kiana and Jenna.'  
  
'You take Kiana and Jenna and fuck 'em at your house. Tonight just ain't the night.' He said as he picked up his jacket and put it on. Benny tried to argue but it was fruitless. Dom just pushed past him and walked down to his car and took off down the road.  
  
He pulled up in front of the girls' garage and got out of the car and ran into the front as fast as he could.  
  
'Letty? Letty?!' He yelled everywhere.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Cammi asked coming up to the front desk.  
  
'Where's Letty?! I need to talk to her!' He said urgently. Cammi shifted around uncomfortably and broke eye-contact with him.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'I need her! I need her back!' Dom said. 'I love her.' There was a pause and then a smile crept across Cammi's face.  
  
'Took you long enough.' She said. 'She went with Tori and Erin. They're heading for the border. Well? What are you waiting for? Go get her man!' Dom nodded and ran back out to his car and got in, stepping on the gas. The border. That was thirty-five miles from the garage. He just hoped he'd get there in time.  
  
Hope you all like my story! This is all about the race against time for people to see how much they love each other. About how feelings can be hidden and then they only come out when they're about to lose that love. This Chapter is dedicated to my girls Erin, Cammi, Didi and Cocoa. And to my main man Deryck! ¡Ámele Deryck, usted es mi hombre por siempre y le falto tanto! So thanks for ready all and I hope things turn out for Letty and Dom. Love, Stokes 


	10. Looking Back

~*~ With Letty ~*~  
  
'How much farther to the border?' Letty asked uncomfortably. Erin looked at the map and traced her finger along the road.  
  
'About twenty miles.or is that fifteen?' Erin said turning the map upside down and around and around. 'Oh screw it. I can't read this damn map.' Tori laughed from the driver's seat. Letty just slumped down in her seat. This was it. She was fifteen miles from leaving Dom. She was leaving him to go and stay at her uncle's until she and the crew got they're garage set up. Why did this seem insane?  
  
'You're not chickening out, are you Let?' Erin asked looking at Letty with hopeful eyes. It was true that the crew had all figured out that Letty need Dom and vise versa. But they were surprised that Letty hadn't figured this out by now.  
  
'Yeah right. Me? Chicken Out?' Letty said sitting up straight, trying to hide her nervousness. It wasn't really working but Erin wasn't going to say anything.  
  
'Remember what your mami used to call us, Let?' Tori said watching the road while smiling. Letty laughed.  
  
'Which name? She called us a lot of things.' She said finally smiling.  
  
'She used to call you Ojos Del Ángel (Angel Eyes) and me...'  
  
'She used to call you Niño Del Diablo (Devil Child)!' Letty laughed. Tori smiled.  
  
'I swear it should have been the other way around!' She laughed back. They both began laughing until Erin piped up.  
  
'Hey look!' she pointed to the bridge up ahead. 'That's the ten mile marker! We're almost there!' Letty's nervousness returned, worse than before at these words. Ten more miles to go. She gripped the seats and took a deep breath. This was going to be great. This wasn't so bad. This was kind of scary. THIS WAS AWFUL! How could she leave everything she'd ever known! Especially Dom, she remembered the first time they'd seen each other...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
'Hey V, pass me that wrench!' a fifteen year old Dom said as he began rearranging the engine he had placed in front of him. Vince threw a wrench to him and Dom caught it.  
  
'Ew! Are you still playing with your stupid engines?' A little seven-year- old Mia asked in disgust as she passed by with a doll clutched in her arms.  
  
'Mia will you go away!' Dom said as he began tampering with the piston rings, tightening them. Mia made a face and kicked over the huge toolbox that was on the floor. Tools spilt all over the ground. 'MIA!' Dom yelled as his sister ran away, knowing he'd be mad. 'Dammit Mia, get your ass back here!' Dom chased after her waving his wrench furiously. Mia ran out into the road but suddenly ran into someone who was playing basketball. She fell down and looked up at the thirteen-year old...girl?  
  
'Watch it kid.' The girl said as she helped Mia up onto her feet.  
  
'Sorry Leticia.' Dom ran over and there stood a scrawny latino girl, with black hair and dark eyes. She dressed kind of grungy for a girl. The clothes were really baggy and boyish. She threw the ball and it went right in. Perfect swish.  
  
'Leticia! Leticia! That's my brother!' Mia said jumping up and down. Leticia turned and she watched Dom carefully. Dom knew instantly that she thought that he was cute.  
  
'Dom.' He said and stuck out his hand. Leticia took it and shook it hard.  
  
'Letty.'  
  
'Ow.' Dom said taking back his arm and looking at it. 'Nice...uh...grip.'  
  
'Leticia likes cars too! She can fix anything!' Mia piped up, standing between the two, looking from one to the other.  
  
'You like cars?' Dom asked. He'd never met a girl that really knew anything about cars. There was a girl named Tori that lived a couple doors down, but she wasn't in his school. She was in some Spanish school downtown. Letty nodded.  
  
'Do you?'  
  
'Hell yeah!' Dom said pointing at his house. 'That's where me and my dad and my friends work on our engines and shit.' Letty looked over at Vince and waved. Vince seemed to know her and walked over.  
  
'Hey Letty, what's up?'  
  
'Nothin' much.'  
  
'Wait a second.' Dom said looking at the two. 'You know each other?'  
  
'Yeah, man. Letty here was the only girl on the soccer and basketball team last year.' Dom didn't really know that. He wasn't into sports, just cars. He knew Vince was a bit of a jock, but he'd never gone to a game. 'Wanna come and help us with this engine?' Vince asked. Dom stared at him. Why was he inviting her? She was a skinny little tomboy. Why waste the time?  
  
'Yeah, man, definitely.' And they all walked over to Dom's house.  
  
The rest was just history. Dom figured she was okay. A bit irritating at times, acting like she was all that. And all threw junior high she stayed that skinny girl who wasn't really popular with the guys. And she was always hanging around Dom, she had a thing for him. He never had the heart to tell her, he wasn't interested.  
  
But then Dom's dad died in the car accident, and he beat the shit out of the guy who had clipped him and sent him into the wall. He went to jail and spent all his time working out and getting in shape. He began to wonder how Vince and Mia were doing. And if Letty was still the gross little tomboy kid he'd left.  
  
To Be Continued ~ * ~ 


	11. Bridges Going Up

~*~ Still Flashback Mode ~*~  
  
By the time he left he was nineteen going on twenty soon. And Vince was twenty. Letty would have probably been seventeen or eighteen. Something like that. And Mia was about ten? Or something.  
  
As Dom pulled up to his house, everything flooded back to him. He was finally home. The memories, Mia and Vince and him as kids. Letty wasn't really in his mind but she was gonna be. He got out of the car and the first thing he saw was Mia running toward him.  
  
'DOM!' She yelled as she jumped him. Now that Dom thought about it she looked more like she was twelve. She looked him up and down and then poked one of his biceps. 'Where did those come from?' She asked laughing. Dom smiled as she took his hand and led him over to the garage in the back of the house.  
  
'Dom! My man!' Vince said as he came out, cleaning his hand on a rag.  
  
'V! Vince! How ya doin'?' Dom said as the embraced each other like brothers.  
  
'Not bad. Me and Mia been wonderin' when you were gonna get back here.' He laughed.  
  
'Is that Letty kid still here?' Dom said as they walked into the garage. Vince stifled a laugh. Dom's face showed that he didn't get what was so funny.  
  
'Oh yeah, that's right, you've been in prison.' Vince said throwing the rag in the corner. 'Well, it's just that Let hasn't been called a little kid in a long, LONG time.'  
  
'And why is that?' Dom laughed. Vince pointed to a girl standing in front of a toolbox. Dom's mouth nearly dropped. She wasn't skinny, she'd filled out into all of her curves, and mind you she had quite a few. Her hair and eyes were still the deep brown color they'd always been. She wore a pair of short jean shorts, a white tank and a pair of boots with flames on them. She stretched out, showing off her ass and legs, which made Dom feel a bit hotter than he'd originally felt.  
  
'Ahem, Letty?' Vince said, watching Dom, wanting Letty to see what she'd done to him. But Dom immediately snapped his mouth shut and returned to his tough guy stance. It was Letty's turn to be surprised.  
  
Letty managed to stifle out a 'Dom?' as she looked at his well-toned body, his black muscle shirt, his black pants and baldhead. She looked about ready to faint. Vince laughed.  
  
'Ah man. You two get a room!' Vince laughed. Letty narrowed her eyes and ran over to him and began to chase him around the house.  
  
'Are those two at it again?' Mia said as she watched Letty hit Vince in the side. Dom smiled.  
  
'Do they do this a lot?'  
  
'You have no idea.' Mia said, sighing. 'Come on, I'll show you your room.'  
  
Dom reintegrated with the house in fifteen minutes. It was like he'd never left. He'd work on the cars with Vince and Letty, and try to help Mia with her homework. He was finally free and happy again.  
  
It was inevitable but at a party, he and Letty had managed to hook up and had sex and decided to stick together. Letty loved Dom and Dom loved Letty and it seemed everyone knew that except the two of them. Well now it was time for them to know it.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
'Letty, you seem kind of deep in thought?' Letty woke up. She'd fallen asleep!  
  
'Where are we???' She said looking around. Erin looked at the map.  
  
'We're about five minutes from the border. We have one more bridge to pass. Dammit!' For some reason there was a shit load of traffic. It was the summer, there were probably a lot of people heading for they're vacation.  
  
'Vete a la mierda, qué está con este tráfico? We're gonna be here for a while.' Tori said as she sat back in her seat. 'So Letty, I kinda noticed that you and Vince, how should I put it, aren't very tight anymore. I remember when we were kids V and you were really cool with each other.' Erin looked back at Letty for the answer. Letty sighed.  
  
'Me and Vince were tight; there's no doubt about that. But when all that shit happened a year ago, with our last boost, when Vince got hurt an all. Well, Leon and me went to Mexico for a while, just till things cooled off. But Vince was convinced that we'd abandoned him and Dom and Mia and Jesse. I guess he still hasn't forgiven us. All I know is he's been a prick on my rosebud life since I got back from Mexico.'  
  
'But you came back, wouldn't that prove him wrong?' Erin said as they steadily moved threw traffic. Letty shook her; a little sarcastic smile crossed her face as she looked out the window.  
  
'You'd think the big ape would get the picture.' She said. 'But he thinks the only reason we came back was cause the racing scene was safe now. He figures if there wasn't anymore racing and no place for us on the team, we'd have stayed in San Juan.'  
  
'Well, we won't have to deal with him much longer. The traffic is clearing up right before the bridge.' Tori said as they all looked ahead to the steal bridge. Letty didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
'I think we should turn back.' She said, looking around nervously. Tori shook her head.  
  
'Can't. We're locked in this lane.'  
  
'Come on Let, when we get to the other side we'll turn back.' Erin said. 'Promise.' Letty sunk back in her seat again. Last time she didn't feel right about something, she'd ended up in a Mexican hospital for three days. But what could happen? At least now she wasn't gonna have to leave the state.  
  
'Girls.' She said softly. 'Ya'll don't mind that I wanna go back?'  
  
'No way chica!' Tori said with a smile. 'To tell the truth, I'm surprised we got this far without you wantin' to go back!'  
  
'Yeah, come on girl, that ain't exactly top dog behavior!' Erin laughed as they came to the bridge crossing. Letty couldn't help but feel relieved. She wasn't leaving after all.  
  
~*~ In Dom's Car ~*~  
  
Got to get there. Got to get to the border. Dammit, what is taking this fucking traffic so long?! Dom thought as the traffic thickened. He too could see the bridge, and he could see a couple of cars getting ready to get on it. AND ONE WAS TORI'S!!!  
  
'Fuck it!' Dom said as he turned onto the road and went along the outskirts of the road, past all the honking cars. He watched as Tori's car got past the tollbooth and headed onto the bridge. Up ahead was a small shack for skiers. He drove right in it and he flew threw the air out the other end. It was a ten-foot drop so Dom gripped the wheel. His front wheels landed on the road, his back ones on a black Ferrari. But all that was running threw his mind was 'Get Letty.'  
  
~*~ Letty ~*~  
  
What the fuck was that? Letty craned around and caught a glimpse of Dom's car flying over a couple others. She turned right around, her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly. Please God don't let him die! Don't let him get hurt! She heard a loud crash and when she turned around there he was, speeding toward them.  
  
She turned around and felt her heart leap. He was coming for her. But the bridge started to rise before him and he was forced to stop. But it didn't matter. He was still gonna be there when it came down again.  
  
'Oh shit!' She heard Letty yell. She brought the car to a stop and it skidded at least ten feet. There was a screech of rubber and smoke was flying from the tires. It was the Tran Clan.  
  
~*~ Dom ~*~  
  
Dom watched in horror as the Tran's pulled out they're guns and pointed them directly at the car. The car that was carrying his precious Letty. He watched them shout to Tori and then the bridge went up. They were out of sight but definitely not out of mind. What could he do? How could he save her?  
  
********************************************************* Oh no! That's it? That's it kids. Sorry but I'm all typed out right now. Guess ya'll have to wait. And to all those Spanish people who are reading my stories, my after thoughts are for my FRIENDS! Not to say all of you aren't my friends, it's just personal stuff. You know what I mean.  
  
¡Didi, le estoy diciendo que, Tommy esté tan en usted! ¡No se preocupe nos lo verá raza siguiente! ¡Y Tracey usted puta asquerosa, Deryck es mi hombre y él no tiene gusto de su asno de la puta! ¡Délo tan para arriba! ¡Ámele Deryck, bebé hunny! 


	12. Revenge is Bitter Sweet

'Get out of the car.' One of the Asians said taking off they're helmet. He looked a lot like Johnny. Probably a brother or cousin or some shit like that. 'GET OUT OF THE CAR!' He yelled again. All three girls exchanged looks. Then slowly they got out, they're hands raised.  
  
'Well, well. What do we have here?' a girl took off her helmet and Erin's eyes narrowed.  
  
'You!' It was the hoe from the race. The one who'd almost killed her.  
  
'Oh, bitch, you are so dead!' Tori screamed taking a step forward. But suddenly one of the guys on bikes came at her and grabbed her, driving down the rest of the bridge. Erin ran forward a bit to but just as Tori had been taken, she too was carried off by one of the bikers.  
  
'Well, I see its just going to be you and me Leticia.' He said circling her car. Letty glared at him.  
  
'What do you want with us?' The man gave a short laugh.  
  
'Well, I do have orders to take you to my boss but mostly,' He stared at her, 'For revenge.'  
  
'Revenge?' she repeated. 'I didn't do anythin' to any of you punk ass...'  
  
'Watch it Leticia. If I tell them to, those men will kill your crew. Now I know you don't want that.' Letty continued to glare as he continued, still circling her. 'Now, it seems to me that you're caught between a rock and a hard place. I suggest you come quietly with me.' He pulled out his gun.  
  
'Why?' Letty spat out. 'Why are you doing this? Cause my girls beat the shit out of your bitch? Is that what this is about?' The man laughed.  
  
'Not even close. As you may have guessed I am Johnny Tran's brother Joey. You're Dominic Toretto's girlfriend Leticia Rodriguez. I think it's safe to say that Dom will be a bit worried if he finds out you've been, say kidnapped...even murdered if you're not careful.' He pushed her toward his bike. 'Get on.' Letty stole a look across the bridge. It was finally coming down, but too slowly. Dom was watching her from outside his car.  
  
Suddenly Letty threw a blind punch at Joey, who caught it and hit her so she fell to the ground. He then picked her up and got on his bike, smiling at Dom as his bike flew across the bridge. There was no way Dom could catch them. He was stuck, and Letty was being taken away. It was like having your soul ripped out of your body. Watching her as she screamed for him, throwing her hands out so that he might somehow be able to get her. 


	13. Nobody's Moon

~*~ Dom ~*~  
  
God dammit! What did those bastards want with Letty! He was gonna kill whoever it was that had just taken Letty. But he couldn't just stand there forever and wait for the bridge to come up. The Trans had to go back to their garage sometime, and that was where he would wait. He got in his car and drove off down the road toward Toretto's Garage, to get Jesse, Vince and Leon. He had a feeling he was gonna need they're help.  
  
~*~ A few hours later with Letty ~*~  
  
Uh...my head...Letty sat up and looked around. Where the hell was she? She was sitting on the floor of some room, looked like it was a storage room. The floor was cold and the air was stale. The room was gray, and the walls were cracked, shelves had fallen over, overall it looked almost as bad as Vince's room.  
  
She stood up and looked around. The lights were flickering off and on and she was trying to see if Tori or Erin were in the room with her. She saw a body lying across the floor and her fears rushed threw her like she'd just been hit with a bucket of cold water. She rushed over to the body.  
  
'Oh god, no, please be alive,' she pulled the body over and her eyes widened. 'Riley?' The blonde haired man's eyes snapped open and he squinted at Letty.  
  
'Letty? Is that you...' he broke off as he felt a pain stab his side. 'God damn.'  
  
'Don't move.' She said as she fixed his side. It had a long gash on his left side. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Those Tran people...they just said something about a boss and knocked me out. Beat the shit out of me.' Letty hushed and put her hand to his lips.  
  
'Don't talk.' Suddenly there was a bang as the door was opened and a large oriental man stepped threw. Letty stood and backed up a bit. 'What?'  
  
'We would like you to follow us for a moment.' Letty looked down at Riley who nodded. She didn't need to get beat up too. She nodded back and followed them down the long corridor that was the same musty gray color that the room had been. The came to a door and Letty entered.  
  
It was a large gray room with low ceilings that had pipes running across them. The entire place smelled of gasoline. She guessed that it was a closed off or abandoned parking garage. For someone who just wanted to get they're revenge on Dom, this was a little extreme.  
  
'Ah, Miss Rodriguez.' Letty turned at being addressed in such a way. There stood a slim tall man that had a thin mustache and wore a tuxedo. A little bit too dressy for someone in the lower ranks.  
  
'So are you the boss?' Letty managed to spit out. The man gave an airy, light laugh. She then wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
'My dear, 'the boss' as you call him, is much to busy at this moment in time to see you. However we want you to be here when we phone in you ransom to one Dominic Toretto.' Letty's breath caught in her throat. They were gonna ransom her? For what? Dom's car? Or his life?  
  
'You bastard.' She said slowly. 'WHERE ARE TORI AND ERIN?!?!' she shouted. The man again laughed.  
  
'Why they are in good hands, my dear, I promise that they are not harmed.'  
  
'Just like Riley isn't harmed?' she said loudly. The man's smile left and he straightened his bowtie.  
  
'If you wish to leave this situation alive, dear sweet Leticia, I suggest you learn to hold your tongue. And if your life is of no importance,' he stood about an inch from her face. 'Then think of theirs...' Tori and Erin were shoved threw a door, two giant guards behind them.  
  
'If I give the word, both of them will die. And as for Dom, if you don't cooperate, I promise you, he will meet a most untimely fate.' The man then pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, his long spindly fingers punching in a number.  
  
There was a loud dial tone, as if someone had just hit the speakerphone. The cell phone was connected to a small box, which she guessed was why his conversation was amplified. The thin creepy man lifted the phone to his lips and then there was a crackle on the speaker.  
  
'Hello?' Dom's hoarse voice answered. Letty felt her heart jump and her palms begin to sweat. Oh Shit.  
  
'Hello, Dominic? I'm phoning on behalf of one, Mr. Grant. I'm just calling to see if you're wondering about your girlfriend? Letty, wasn't it?'  
  
'Who is this?' Dom said, his voice trembling a bit. 'Who the hell is this?'  
  
'Now now Dominic. Let's not get angry. Just because we've got your girlfriend and might just have to teach her a few....shall we say, manners.'  
  
'You sick fuck, what did you do to her?! What did you do with Letty?!?' Dom's voice raged uncontrollably. Letty couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
'DOM!' she screamed, pulling her arm away from a guard. 'Dom stay away! Don't co...' she was suddenly grabbed again and one of the guards stuffed a cloth in her mouth and held her back.  
  
'Well, we'll tell you this, Mr. Toretto, Leticia is a very spirited one. She is very hard to control. I'm sure we'll be taking this into account and put her under stricter security...'  
  
'Where the fuck are you?!' Dom yelled into the phone. The thin man merely smiled.  
  
'Tsk, tsk Dominic. Such an unwavering temper may cause the death of Leticia and her friends. I suggest you listen to what I have to tell you.' He said in a very calm, eerie voice.  
  
'What did she do to deserve this?' Dom said, his voice suppressing his anger.  
  
'It's not what she did, Dominic.' The man said, his voice becoming even more creepy and misty. 'It's what you did.'  
  
'What the fuck did I do?' Dom said his voice firm and dripping with dislike.  
  
'Mr. Grant was once a little boy, Dominic. A little boy named Lindor...hm? Does that name seem familiar?' Letty's voice in the back of her head was screaming something at her, and then it hit. That was the name of the man Dominic had beaten, the one who had killed his father.  
  
'Kenny Lindor is somewhere in Ohio, working as a janitor at a highschool.' Dominic said defiantly. The thin man gave a low, trembling laugh.  
  
'But what about David Lindor?' a silence fell over the phone. 'That's right Dominic. He never forgot about what you did to his big brother. In fact, you seem to be pissing off a lot of brothers these days. First Mr. Grant and then Joey Tran...Tsk, tsk they always say prison changes a man, but you never can trust whoever says those kinds of things.' Again, silence over the phone.  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
'My, my. Well I think that's the cue to start the executions.' The door Letty had entered threw slid open and Riley came in, two body guards on either side of him, a jacket on his arm. Letty began to scream threw the cloth, trying to warn Riley.  
  
Riley got to where the thin man was standing as the man pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at him. Letty screamed and screamed, and tried to wrestle her arms free, but the guards were keeping a tight hold on her. She watched helplessly as Riley stared at her and flashed his gorgeous smile.  
  
'Dammit! Don't kill him!' Erin screamed. There was bang as there was a shot fired. But it was Erin who fell to the ground. Letty looked up and there, holding the gun, was Riley.  
  
'That was boring, let's kill another one.' Riley said waving the gun around, still smiling. He then picked up the phone. 'Hello? Dominic? I just want you to know, before I kill your girlfriend, that Letty and I actually did sleep together and I tell you it was, OH! So good! I mean she is a tomcat in the sack! Man, if I didn't have to kill her I'd like to take another ride on that pony!' Riley said laughing into the phone.  
  
'Riley?! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!' Dom shouted into the phone. Riley laughed.  
  
'Well, I'll let you in on a little secret.' He then whispered into the phone. 'My friends call me Dave.' He then turned of the phone and threw it to the thin man.  
  
'Very good sir.'  
  
'Bored, bored, bored. I am so very bored. Now, who should I shoot next?' Riley waved the gun around. Then he stopped and a malicious grin crossed his face. He walked over to Letty and ripped the cloth from her mouth. 'Sweet, sweet Letty.' He ran his hand threw her hair and down her cheek. 'How I wish it could have been another way. I would have made you my lover. My wife. My princess.'  
  
'You son of a bitch!' Letty spat out, glaring at him with the utmost dislike. Riley's smile faded and he tore his hand from her cheek. He then walked over to one of his guards who was small and covered all in black and wearing a black helmet. This guard was holding a larger gun. A shotgun.  
  
'Letty, may I present to you, my better-half.' The guard took off they're helmet, revealing a pretty little face, while tussled red hair fell down her back. It was the whore from the races. The same one that had tried to run her and her crew off the track. Riley licked the girl's cheek. 'I told you. Remember when we first met? I told you I had a girlfriend waiting for me. We met on an online chat. Turns out we both killed our parents and both hate Dom and his hussy. Isn't that a coincident!' he laughed.  
  
'You're both insane!' Letty shouted. Riley laughed.  
  
'There's a fine line between genius and insanity.' He said still waving the gun around carelessly his eyes flashing dangerously. Tori let out a small laugh that made all eyes turn on her.  
  
'Well I guess we all know who crossed that line.' She said, her voice obviously pissing the red head off. The whore slapped her.  
  
'Shut up.' She yelled as she hit Tori again with the gun. Riley smiled and pulled her into a hug. He traced kisses along her neck and laughed.  
  
'I love it when you get pushy.' He said, the red head still glaring at Letty and Tori.  
  
'When do we get to kill them, baby? Say it's soon...'  
  
'I think I have a better idea. Put them in the car.' The guards pushed the girls to the corner of the lot where a black '88 Chevy Corvette sat. They forced the two in and shut the doors.  
  
Tori struggled to open the doors but it was locked. The design was like a cop car. No way out unless they opened it for you. Tori sat back in her seat and looked around to Letty, who was staring blankly at the front of the car, her whole body limp.  
  
'Letty?'  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
It was two nights after she'd told Dom she hated him. She lay across the bed, the sheets clinging to her skin. She was staring out the window at the moon. She wondered if Dom was staring at that exact same moon and thinking of her. She wondered so much, what he was thinking that very moment.  
  
'Letty, will you close the window. I'm cold.' Letty blinked and everything about the room flooded back to her. She turned over and looked at Riley who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Had she really had sex with him? Or was it all just a bad dream? Sadly it wasn't. It was sex, but not like the kind she and Dom had. It was empty and meaningless. She got out of bed and closed the window. Now whenever she looked at the moon, it would just make her feel empty and cold and guilty.  
  
It wasn't her moon anymore.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~ 


	14. Don't Forget

'LETTY!' Letty was shaken back to her senses and looked around. 'What's with you girl?'  
  
'Don't you understand?' Letty said, her voice low. 'It's over. We're going to die and Dom hates me. It's all over.' Tori looked at her for a minute like she was crazy, but Letty didn't care. As far as she was concerned, if Dom didn't love her anymore, dying was the only alternative.  
  
'Now you listen to me chica!' Tori said as she glanced out the window. 'Dom does not hate you just cause you slept with that bastard. He loves you too much to hold that kinda grudge.' The men were huddled together, smoking and talking. Erin's body lay on the ground, cold and still.  
  
'What do you know?' Letty said still staring at the front of the car. Tori huffed a minute and made Letty turn to face her.  
  
'Who was there when you and Dom hooked up?' Tori said her eyes glinting in an odd way. Letty strained her mind to remember.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
'Hey Let, how ya livin'?' Tori asked. This was before Dom and Letty had finally got together. Tori passed her a drink. Letty laughed.  
  
'Not bad. I see you and Deryck are at war again.' Letty said pointing at Deryck who had a beer clutched in his hand, giving Tori the evil eye. Tori matched his stare.  
  
'Yeah, well, he's always fightin' wit me. He thinks he can boost more and better cars than me. I'm tellin' ya girl, this guys trippin'.'  
  
'I think he likes you!' Letty teased. Tori shot her a glare.  
  
'Give me a break, I wouldn't be caught dead with that fool. So where's Dom?' Tori said licking her lips. Letty gave a short laugh.  
  
'You keep your hooks outta him girl.' Tori laughed at this comment.  
  
'I think he likes you!' Tori imitated. 'Besides he's standing by the window staring at you.' Letty looked in the mirror ahead of her. There stood Dom, talking to Vince, staring at her. Tori was right. 'Girl, what is wrong wit ya'll!?'  
  
'What are you talkin' bout?' Letty laughed. Tori shook her head.  
  
'Why haven't you fucked him yet?' Letty spit out her beer at this comment, while Tori laughed hysterically. Letty glared at her and then snuck a look at Dom. He looked away as soon as she did this. Tori then had a glint in her eye that told Let something was gonna happen.  
  
'What? What are you gonna do, Tori?' Letty asked putting her drink down. Tori smiled evilly.  
  
'What you don't have the nerve to do.' Tori then grabbed Letty's hand and dragged her over to Dom. She then pushed her so that she bumped right into him. Letty and Dom stared at each other like they didn't know what to do. 'Come on Vince, I'll beat you at quarters.' Tori then led Vince into the kitchen.  
  
'You look beautiful.' Dom said in Letty's ear. Letty then noticed how close they were. They're bodies were hovering together, heat radiating from both. She then felt his arms slide up her back, which made her eyelids flutter and then close. She shivered as she placed her arms around his neck and they faced each other, they're foreheads touching.  
  
'You can't believe how much I've wanted to do this.' Letty whispered as they began to dance to the music. It wasn't slow so everyone else was moving faster than them, but they didn't notice. They just kept dancing.  
  
'Well, I don't know about you,' Dom whispered again, 'but I can't wait much longer.' Letty smiled as he kissed her, hard and driven by lust and love. She matched his strength and barely felt him lift her up and carry her up the stairs, up to his room. For the very first time.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
'I remember.' Letty said quietly. Tori smiled, and nodded.  
  
'You two have so much chemistry and I could tell, from the first time he carried you up those stairs that he loved every part of you. And he still does!' Tori said her voice rising so that it would draw more attention. 'So are we gonna sit here and wait for those guys to kill us? Or are we gonna get you back to Dom? To where you belong!'  
  
This had to be the corniest speech Letty had ever heard that wasn't in a movie. But it made sense and it made her more determined to get back to Dom. She merely nodded but then she looked around.  
  
'One problem....' Tori said looking around, giving the occasional glance at Letty. 'How the hell are we gonna get out of here and get Erin's body?' It was Letty's turn to give Tori the are-you-stupid? look.  
  
'First of all, this has to be one of the worst made cars in the world! Second, you and I used to boost cars back in high school, remember! Third if you poke out enough insulation in the door, you can find the mechanism to open the door.' Letty said looking around again. Tori smiled.  
  
'That's my girl! What are we waiting for?' They both climbed into the front, and as Tori began to hotwire the car, Letty started to rip out the insulation. There was a rumble as the car began to start and Letty quickly grabbed the wheel and pulled around.  
  
'Put on your seat belt, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride!' Letty said as they shot straight across the parking garage. Letty then put the car into a spin as she stopped, right in front of Erin's body.  
  
'Duck!' Tori yelled as there were multiple firings of guns. Tori's door opened as she pulled Erin's body into the car and pulled the door shut. Erin began to moan in pain and spit out blood. 'Jesus Christ girl, you got more lives than a cat!' Tori said as Letty hit the gas and they rocketed out of there.  
  
Erin screamed as the rear and side windows broke. Letty swung out of sight and then up to the ground floor. Tori clutched the side door. 'You do know what you're doin', right?' She asked as they flew past a couple of abandoned cars. Letty shot her a look that kind of said not-really-but-do- we-have-a-choice? Tori sat back in her chair and shut her eyes.  
  
The car came screaming out of the garage, into the sunlight. It streamed into the backseat threw the broken windows. But something caught Letty's eye that almost made her brake.  
  
It must have been five cars, all lined up in front of the garage. One was yellow, one was red, one was yellow, one was white, one was orange and one was black. But only one of them made Letty's heart twist. Dom's Orange Toyota Supra...  
  
'LETTY!' Erin screamed. Letty was so caught with surprise that she'd slowed down. There was a bump as two bullets pierced the back tires. The car went swerving off the road and onto a nearby bridge. As hard as Letty tried to gain control of the wheel, it was no use. They were heading for the side.  
  
~*~ Dom ~*~  
  
Shit. The car had swerved off the bridge and was now going over the side.  
  
'LETTY!' He yelled as he watched the car plunge into the icy cold water. But he couldn't get to them. There was massive gunfire, both from the Trans and from Edwin, Leon, Vince, Deryck and Hector. He couldn't get to Letty as the car disappeared under the calm surface of the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************** Oh no! Say it isn't so!!! Are Letty and the girls dead? Dammit, don't you wish you knew. But I think I'll leave it there for a while. Just to torture you guys a bit. Actually, depending on when you guys are reading this.... IT'S MY B-DAY!!! (Monday, 26TH of August) If you want you can leave b-day well wishes with ur reviews * Hint Hint * L8ah! Stokely  
  
~*~ ¡A todas mis chicas! ¡Soy así que excitado sobre conseguir mi guitarra nueva! ¡Consigo el día apagado de individuos del trabajo, así que vamos a tener diversión en la vigésima sexta! ¡No tengo que tratar del garage mañana! ¡Alegría! 


	15. Water's Edge

~*~ Letty ~*~  
  
There was a tremor as the car plunged into the placid lake. Letty was thrown forward and hit her forehead on the steering wheel. She managed to pull herself back up, but her vision was blurred a bit, and a trickle of blood oozed in her hair. She saw Erin lying on the ground in the backseat and Tori leaning against the window, the tiniest crack where she had hit her head upon impact. The car was falling farther and farther under water. And since they'd poked out almost all the insulation in the passenger seat, water was flooding in threw the passenger door.  
  
'Oh god! Oh god, we're gonna die!' Erin yelled, as the water flooded up to their hips. Erin scrambled up onto the seat and began breathing heavily.  
  
'Erin, just relax...' Letty said as she began to try and slam her fist against the window.  
  
'Relax? Letty, we're sinking toward the bottom of a god damn lake and you want me to relax!' Erin said looking at the back window that had long cracks in it from when it was shot. It was amazing that the windows were still holding up.  
  
'Jesus, these doors don't wanna open!' Tori yelled as she tried to smash the window, 'There's too much water pressure! The glass won't break!' Even with the tiny crack, the water wouldn't let the window break. Water was still leaking threw and the water was rising too quickly. Tori began to try to kick the glass away, but still it wouldn't work. 'Letty! Help me with this!' Letty tried to pull her belt free. By this time, the water was up to their necks and rising quickly. With the windows broken and the car door leaking heavily and no way out, it looked like it was the end.  
  
'The belt's stuck!' she yelled, trying to un-jam it. Probably because of they're sudden crash with the water. But it was stuck and the water was rising. They were all going to drown, the water level now at their chins. She looked out her window and almost died of fright. Swimming beside the car was Dom.  
  
Letty pressed her hands against the window and began banging them against it. He began to heave the door, and yet it still would not budge.  
  
'Letty...' Erin gargled, her mouth disappearing under the water. Erin was gasping for air within the inch between the ceiling and the roof. Tori kept diving to try and wrestle the belt loose. Sure enough, after half a minute, Dom had the seal of the door broken. Tori grabbed Erin and swam out and up to the surface.  
  
Letty pointed to the belt and began to pull on it to signify it was stuck. Dom began to pull as well, but it still wouldn't budge. But he wouldn't give up. He had to save her, or die with her.  
  
~*~ Up on Land with Jesse ~*~  
  
Jesse watched the surface of the lake, every bone in his body aching, hoping that they were all right. They all meant something to him. Well, except Tori, but she seemed pretty cool. Dom was like a father or brother figure to him, always getting him outta scrapes and taking care of him. And Letty was the one who first introduced him to the team. And Erin. Erin was the love of his life, and the last things he had said to her were that she couldn't fucking drive. He had driven her away, screaming at her, saying things that in his heart he knew weren't true. All because of his stupid Jetta and that bimbo bitch from the races. He didn't know what he would do if he never saw Erin again.  
  
Bubbles began to explode to the surface and two figures burst threw the glassy reflection of the lake. They both gasped for air as Tori began to pull Erin to shore. Deryck and Jesse had already started to wade into the water to get them.  
  
~*~ Tori ~*~  
  
Tori swam up against the water, heavy and cold. It was stinging her skin and her lungs were screaming for air, as water leaked into them. Erin was too weak from being shot to swim, so Tori had to pull her along as well. She felt like giving up, like letting herself fall down into the darkness of the lake's bottom. But then she remembered.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
'Hey, would you two get a room!' Cammi yelled as Letty pushed Dom down and began kissing him passionately. Tori tilted her head, making a funny face.  
  
'God, girl, how'd you get like that?' she teased. Letty threw a pillow at her as she dragged Dom by the collar up the stairs. Dom smiled and shrugged at the guys, giving a small laugh.  
  
'Well, I'm gonna go dance with that guy over there.' Cammi said putting down her drink, pointing at a guy standing in the corner. Tori looked at him for a minute and frowned.  
  
'Who is he?'  
  
'I dunno, but I'll tell you tomorrow.' She said with a wink. She then walked over to the guy and struck up a conversation with him. Erin shook her head.  
  
'Isn't that disgusting. Leaving us alone for some buff Spanish guy, who probably doesn't know how to count to ten.' Erin said still shaking her head. Then suddenly at her side appeared a guy with brown hair, and a killer smile. Erin turned to look at Tori and gave a did-you-see-how- fuckin'-hot-that-boy-is? Look. Tori nodded and Erin immediately left with the boy and started to dance.  
  
'Left alone again?' Tori turned and there was Deryck.  
  
'Yeah, what's it to you?' she said as he took a seat next to her. 'Listen, I got busted and I'm dropping out of the boosting scene. I bet you came to gloat.' Tori took a deep drink of her vodka. Deryck smiled.  
  
'I bet you think you got me all figured out.' He looked at Tori and she looked a bit bewildered by this comment. 'I came over cause I wanted to ask you for a dance, Tori. Because I think you're beautiful and you don't take shit from anyone. And I like that.' Tori stared at him a little longer and then smiled.  
  
'Well if I'm gonna dance with you, I'm gonna have to take a few more sips a this.' She held up her vodka. Deryck smiled.  
  
'I'm not that bad a dancer.' He said. Tori shook her head.  
  
'Not for the dancing part. I mean for later.'  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Deryck. He was why she couldn't give up. Tori saw the light of the sun up a head and she gave three last kicks and felt the cool air rush to her face. It was like pins and needles stabbing her and it hurt when she took her first breath. Erin was coughing and spitting out water. They'd made it out.  
  
'TORI! ERIN!' Tori heard Jesse yell. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled to land. 'Erin!' Jesse yelled pulling Erin into his chest. 'Oh, god.' He said as he saw her bloodstained shirt, pulling her close.  
  
'Tori!' Tori heard as two strong arms wrapped around her. It was Deryck. 'You scared the living shit out of me!' He said hugging her to his chest.  
  
'God, Deryck, I thought I'd never see you again!' Tori said kissing him on the lips. God it felt good to taste his lips again. She then turned around and scanned the shore. 'Where are Letty and Dom?' she asked. Everyone looked down to the lake. 'They were right behind... No. No!' Tori yelled as she ran to the waters edge and began to wade in. She couldn't let those two die. They had so much to live for! They had each other to live for.  
  
'NO! Tori!' Deryck shouted as he grabbed her and began pulling her away again, with much difficulty as she struggled against him. But she was too weak from swimming in the cold water.  
  
'No, Deryck! They're still down there!' She screamed as he made her sit and wrapped her in a warm blanket.  
  
'I know baby, but I don't wanna risk losing you again.' He said as he clutched her tightly to his chest. Tori shook her head. 'Just relax. I've got you now.' He said kissing her forehead.  
  
'How can we just sit here?' She gasped. She was breathing unevenly, her breathing pattern still not normal, making it hard for her to talk. Everyone stared at the surface of the water and waited in silence. Nothing. The water remained still as it always did.  
  
Tori felt warm tears roll down her cheeks, and she heard Erin as she sobbed into Jesse's chest. Vince and Leon stood still, watching the lake, waiting for any sign of they're two lost teammates. And Mia and Brian had arrived, both walking down the hill slowly. As Edwin explained to the two what was happening, Mia screamed and ran down the hill, only to be stopped by Vince.  
  
'Dammit, Vince, let go of me! DOM!' She screamed as Vince pulled her away from the shore. Everyone watched mournfully at the loss of two great racers. Two great friends.  
  
'Shit.' Edwin said as he walked down the shore, shaking his head. 'Dammit, Dom. I was supposed to make some money off yo ass before you died.' He said still shaking his head. Even if he had thought of Dom as an adversary, he was also a friend.  
  
'God, Deryck, why do we have to just sit here?' Tori said as Deryck forced her to look away, pulling her closer. 'I mean why'd it have to be them? Why not me...'  
  
'Don't say that!' Deryck said looking at her. 'Don't ever say that! It's not your fault.' He said still hugging her as she shivered in the chilling air, her clothes clinging to her cold body.  
  
'Wait!' Jesse yelled. 'Look there!' Bubbles were streaming to the surface once again and soon Dom's head had pushed past the surface of the lake. Mia sighed with relief and fell to the ground, crying with happiness. And for one moment everything in the world was right again. But Erin and Tori were not smiling.  
  
'Where's Letty?' Erin asked timidly, still huddled against Jesse.  
  
'Dom? Where is Letty?' Tori repeated in case he didn't hear, her voice choppy, every word being caught with a gasp of breath. She was so cold, she was shivering, but she didn't care. Where was Letty? Where was her best friend? ' Dammit, Dom, where the fuck is Letty?!' she managed to scream in a croaky sort of voice.  
  
Everyone waited in silence, all eyes on Dom. His face was hard to read, but he certainly didn't look happy. There was a pause as all life stood still. The glassy water of the lake remained still as lily pads floated along side the bridge. The long stalks of grass had crept up along parts of the shore; other parts sandy, as the lake washed against them. All breath was caught as everyone watched Dom shake his head. And it seemed that time had stopped completely. Not a sound was heard and no one moved. It was like a sad picture. An unhappy black and white picture that had the colors ripped from it and drowned beneath the unforgiving waters.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
AHHHHHH! LETTY! DEAD?!? EEK! Or is she? Maybe I'll continue in a little while.... Maybe I WON'T!!! You never know with me. Thnx to everyone who wished me happy b-day! You guys rock! And I'm posting this on mah b- day...PRESENTS!!! Gotta bounce ya'll! Love and all that, Stokes! 


	16. Of Rings and Moons

'Tori! ERIN!' Cammi screamed as she ran down the hill toward the beach where everyone sat watching the still water. Cammi collapsed beside Erin and Jesse. She took Erin's hand. 'What....What happened?' Erin shook violently as a fresh wave of tears spilled onto her cheeks.  
  
'The...car....' Erin managed to stutter out. Cammi frowned.  
  
'Where's Letty?' she asked timidly. Erin shook her head and pointed to the water.  
  
'She's...gone...' she said threw sobs. Cammi looked out into the water, at Dom who was looking down at the water, his face like stone. Vince and Leon's heads were bowed, Mia was now crying again, Brian hunched over her, his face as grim as anyone else's. Tori and Deryck were staring at the water, neither of them crying. Both had haunting looks of placidness on their faces. Faces of defeat.  
  
But then, suddenly out of the depths, rose a shaking hand. It was Letty! There were shouts as Dom grabbed the hand and lifted Letty up, both shaking with cold, Letty coughing loudly, waded back to shore. Almost everyone crowded around them, covering them with blankets, asking them what had happened.  
  
But Mia fought them all off, pushing them away, standing as a barrier between the crowd and the two of them  
  
'Come on guys, they're so cold, they can hardly breath, give them some space!' She shouted, pulling people away from them. Letty, her hair soaked, her entire body shaking, and her teeth chattering, looked over at Tori and nodded her head. She was all right.  
  
'Letty, are you...okay?' Dom managed to choke out the words. The water had been freezing and it felt like his windpipes were closing up. Letty managed a small nod before she threw herself on top of him, hugging him close.  
  
'Oh, god Dom...' she breathed, her voice cracking, 'I missed you.... so much!' Dom put his arms around her and hugged her so that they had barely enough room to breathe. She had been so close to death.  
  
After Dom had wrestled the belt loose he began to swim away, her at his side. But then something had caught around her leg, whether it was seaweed or the belt, she was stuck. But Dom hadn't noticed she wasn't there with him. Letty struggled and struggled, but she eventually lost sight of Dom. She then blanked out. The last thing she could remember was every once of her body aching as she tried to swim to the lake's surface. And when her hand had found air, her entire body gave up with happiness that she was again alive.  
  
Letty loved the feeling of being back on dry land with Dom, even though her skin was freezing, she felt a warm feeling wash over her insides. Erin was back with Jesse. Tori with Deryck. And now she was back with not only Dom, but her friends. Her family.  
  
~*~ A Month Later ~*~  
  
'Hey Leon, hurry up already!' Vince shouted as he sat down to the table. Letty looked around. Her friends and family surrounded her. Mia and Dom were standing by the barbeque, talking and teasing each other. Vince was packing all the food onto his plate. Tori and Leon were inside getting the rolls and salad. Erin, Jesse, Cammi and Deryck were sitting at the table talking. And she was sitting there, for the first time really appreciating her life for what it was.  
  
'Hey, baby, you okay?' Came Dom's voice. He was knelt beside her, giving her his sweetest look. 'You seem like you're off in your own little world.' Letty gave a small laugh, still staring at Cammi and Erin laughing as Deryck fell out of his chair.  
  
'Sometimes I feel like I am.'  
  
'Can we get this thing started already? I'm starving!' Vince yelled as Tori and Leon set the remaining food on the table. Letty punched him in the arm.  
  
'You're always hungry.'  
  
'Okay, Vince. You gonna say grace or what?' Dom said as everyone sat down. Vince shook his head. Vince looked down at his plate. He had taken the first of everything. Dammit.  
  
'No way, no way you're gonna make me do this, bro!' he said. Dom laughed.  
  
'Okay, maybe we'll let it slide this time.' He said looking around the table. 'Let's eat!'  
  
'Wait.' Vince said, just as everyone began spooning food into their mouths. 'First I'd like to make a toast.' A few spoons clattered on plates.  
  
'V, dawg, you even know what a toast is?'  
  
'Shut up Leon.' Vince said throwing a napkin across the table. 'I just wanna make a toast to Dom...' he raised his glass. And then there was a pause as a smile crossed his face. 'And Letty.' Letty looked surprised at him addressing her. She thought he hated her. 'They are two very good people, and it is good to have em sitting at this meal. To Dom and Letty.' He raised his drink. Everyone mimicked him  
  
'To Dom and Letty.' They all said as they took a sip of they're drinks.  
  
'And I hope you guys are very happy.' Vince finished off as everyone began to eat.  
  
'Not bad for a guy who doesn't know what a toast is.' Cammi teased and again a napkin was thrown across the table.  
  
After the food everyone went back in the house and watched a movie, but tonight, Mia didn't get stuck with the washing. She'd get stuck washing tomorrow. Tonight everyone just sat watching the movie (an Action/Adventure)  
  
Vince was lying across the floor, almost half asleep. Leon was sitting on an ugly beige chair, Cammi sitting on his lap, both watching the screen intensely. Dom had noticed that the two of them had been becoming really good friends over the last month and he would always tease them about it. Jesse and Erin were sitting by the window, on the other end of the room, kissing. Deryck was leaned up against the arm of the couch, Tori sitting between his legs, lying on top of him. Dom was lying across the couch, Letty lying next to him, her head on his chest, his arm around her hip. And that's just the way Dom wanted to stay for the entire night.  
  
'Hey...um....Erin?' Jesse managed to stutter out. This prolonged conversation led everyone to listen in. They didn't let them know they were listening. Just pretended to watch the movie.  
  
'Yeah?' Erin asked smiling. Jesse gulped. He then began to fidget.  
  
'Well, you see...rings...couples in love...and churches...babies and houses, and...and doves...' Jesse stuttered out. It was all running together and didn't make much sense. 'Sorry...A.D.D's kickin' in...' Erin giggled.  
  
'Come on Jess, just say it!' she said smiling. Jesse was obviously having a bit of difficulty.  
  
'What I'm trying to say is...Will you...you marry me?' Jesse held out a small metal ring. Tori smiled and lent over so that she could whisper in Deryck's ear.  
  
'Is that his piston ring? From the Jetta?' she said with a small laugh. Deryck shrugged and smiled, putting his arm around her and started to plant kisses down her neck.  
  
'You know, I'm getting' a little tired...'  
  
'Oh really?' Tori said smiling as he continued kissing her.  
  
'Yeah, really. I think you might have to put me to bed soon.' Deryck smiled as they exchanged looks. But back to Jesse and Erin. Erin's mouth was a bit open and she looked like she didn't know what to say.  
  
'Me...you?...Yes!...I mean....' Erin began to stutter just as badly as Jesse had. They both laughed weakly. Very few people knew that Erin had A.D.D as well. She and Jesse had actually kind of met threw a special program for kids like them.  
  
'So, does that mean yes?' Jesse had finally found his tongue and he took her hand. Erin nodded, a smile on her face. Letty burst out laughing.  
  
'Would you two just kiss already?' Cammi said, still staring at the TV. Erin and Jesse could take a hint. They actually went upstairs to take things a little further than a kiss. Letty relaxed back into Dom's arms. His body felt warm against hers and she let his arms fall across her waist.  
  
By the time the movie was over, Tori and Deryck had gone upstairs to bed, Mia had retired to her room to study, Leon had taken Cammi home and gone home himself and Vince was passed out on the floor. Letty looked up at Dom and then outside the window.  
  
'Beautiful moon.' She said as they stared into the crescent moon hanging in the night sky. Dom kissed her cheek.  
  
'Not half as beautiful as you.' He whispered. Letty sighed and felt his arms close around her as she turned so she could face. 'Letty, I'm sorry for...'  
  
'Sh...' She said pressing a finger to his lips, 'Don't fuck it up Toretto.' She said as she pulled him into a kiss. They lay there the whole night, just holding each other, Letty clutched close to Dom's heart like he was never going to let her go again. And Letty couldn't help but smile. Turns out it was her moon again after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************** Sorry chicas! Looks like this is the end a the line! I really am sorry! I loved writing this story! But I think it would be stupid to go on from here. But if you liked my writing so much you want me to continue by starting another story....I could be persuaded. And I promise in the next story there will be no new characters. (Unless you liked my new characters.they may make a cameo in my next story but no major parts) Just leave me a review saying you want me to continue with my next story and I promise you all I will do my best to start it soon! But if I don't get at least five reviews telling me to continue....I just won't. SO REVIEW! Love ya'll! Stokes  
  
PS. There's still another chapter! Read it! Love it! Review it! It just kind of ties things up and explains what happened while Letty was off drowning. You know, what the hell happened to Riley or Dave or whatever and his insane dame, who still remains without a name. READ IT!!! 


	17. Someday

'Do you really have to leave?' Letty asked as she helped heave the bags out to the curb. Tori laughed as she swung her bag into the trunk. Erin was saying good-bye to Jesse. It was hard because she wanted to marry him as soon as she could, but both of them agreed that they should wait a bit before they married. After all, Cammi and Tori still had that whole racing thing going on in another state. But it didn't matter; they'd definitely be back.  
  
'Sorry, I wish we could stay longer. I really do.' She said turning around and looking at Letty with a worried look. 'So no one knows what happened to Ril...I mean, David?' Letty shook her head.  
  
'Edwin and the guys managed to hit a few of his goons but he and his lady of lunacy got away.' Letty said crossing her arms. Tori frowned.  
  
'And you're sure you'll be okay?' she said in a low voice. 'I just don't want you to get hurt.'  
  
'You could always stay...' Letty said smiling. Tori shook her head, a sad smile fixed on her face as she loaded the last bag into the car.  
  
'Sorry, girl. This is just an opportunity we can't pass up. The racing scene in this place is HOT!' Tori said as she slammed the trunk shut. 'Don't worry, we'll come back. As soon as you and Dom decide when your wedding is...' Tori smiled and winked, as Letty hit her on the arm.  
  
'I swear you'll be the first to know if that ever happens.' Letty said with a laugh. She then looked in the car to see a sleeping Deryck, snoring as usual. 'So, I thought you said, a long time ago, you wouldn't be caught dead with this fool?' Letty laughed. Tori shrugged as Erin got into the back.  
  
'What can I say? Opposites must attract!' She said as she climbed into the driver's side.  
  
'Any chance of a wedding? Maybe even kids?' Letty teased. Again Tori shrugged.  
  
'Let's not get ahead of ourselves. But I'm not saying it won't ever happen...'  
  
'God, I don't think that boy should be allowed to reproduce!' Letty laughed. Tori threw a small silver bag at her and laughed.  
  
'Just remember girl. Anytime you need me, or Erin or Cammi. Don't be afraid to call.' She then pulled out, waving and sped off down the road. Letty looked down at the bag. She opened it and pulled out a tiny metal ring and a note.  
  
Dear Letty,  
  
Jesse gave me this idea. Not half bad for a midget with ADD. Just kidding. Listen, when you feel the time is right to tell Dom you love him (and I know you do, so don't lie!) then give him this. It's no 14K gold diamond ring, but it is the piston ring from the first car you ever raced. And sentimentally, its worth more than all the gold in the world (cheesy huh, but what can you expect, Erin's helpin' me write this) Love ya like a sis, always and forever,  
  
Tori, Erin and Cammi  
  
PS. We'll be back some day. Erin and Jesse still have to get married, and if that bonehead boy of yours ever gets around to asking, so do you! An don't worry, me and Deryck are going to be just fine. L8ah!  
  
Letty smiled to herself as she folded up the note and placed it in her back pocket.  
  
'Letty!' Dom called to her. 'Come on! I wanna spend some time with my girl!' Letty smiled at being called this. She thought about it for a minute. Belonging to Dom forever, that was heavy stuff, and he still had to prove he was trustworthy. She held out the shiny metal ring. She then slipped it into her pocket and walked back up the driveway. Maybe she would give it to Dom. Someday. 


End file.
